Predictably Wrong
by deathoftoast
Summary: Predaking has instinctually chosen a mate...unfortunately, said mate is among the smallest on the ship and is beyond un-interested in the offer at first. Will the beast's advances change Knock Out's opinion, or will more come into play in the red mech's helm that makes him change his mind? (Knock OutxPredaking story)
1. Purely Instinctual

**Author's Note:** Right...this pairing is...well, _ridiculous_ in most cases. I always laughed at the thought, then found myself with a week off with NOTHING to do before university re-started...and what happened? This. This story suddenly forced itself into my brain and has been working itself into many chapters each day. The first couple sort of set it up, and this one is set just after Evolution.

So lets get this party started! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Purely Instinctual**

Many things were unknown about the resident predacon. It was an ancient beast that seemed to merely act savagely.

Well, that's what Knock Out thought anyway.

The red mech had been terrified the first time his optics lay on the creature, the beast seemingly staring at him when it had exited the portal to be presented to Megatron. He didn't blame the thing of course...he was the shiniest and most beautiful there.

What he didn't expect was for the beast to act so interested the next time he had seen it. Megatron had been petting the creature when he came with the news of a new predacon CNA signature, but the beast couldn't help but stare once more. It was still purring, but he ignored it, aware as he left with Megatron that the beast continued to watch him.

Again, he brushed it off, this time telling himself the predacon must be attracted to brighter colors...that must be it! No wonders it liked attacking the Autobots!

But he did not expect what soon came.

He had been aware of the predacon's prying optics as he travelled down to Shockwave's lab, but he did not expect what came when the beast chose to follow him.

The predacon transformed.

It turned into a mech larger than Megatron, and all he could do was stare as the beast spoke his thoughts.

He remained quiet the whole time, eventually managing to slip off back to the ship, thinking the predacon dealt with.

How wrong he was.

"I have been seeking you out"

_That voice..._

Knock Out froze, slowly turning to face the predacon now standing in his medbay. After a slight pause, he quickly spoke, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"There might be _medic_"

Growling, the red mech quickly cut in, "Please, call me Knock Out...um..._you_"

The smirk that formed on the beast's facial plates unnerved the medic more than it should. There was something dark and contemplating about it...almost like the creature planned to eat him or something.

"_Knock Out_" he spoke with a purr, further scaring the named mech. "I should have known..." but before Knock Out could speak back once more, the creature began closing the distance, terrifying the red mech so much he couldn't comprehend words enough to use them. "You are not aware of my name, but I wish for you to use it...I am Predaking"

Optics wide with terror as the humongous mech loomed over him, the red mech tried to sound more confident than he felt. "Was that all you came for...Predaking?"

"No"

He felt a shiver run through his frame. The beast..._Predaking_...must know that he was evoking this kind of fear, but the look he gave still scared the red mech further. He looked..._hungry_.

"The...then...what can I do for you?" he managed to stutter out.

Raising his sharp claws towards Knock Out's face, the predacon merely smirked. Whining in fear, Knock Out squeezed his optics shut, convinced this was his end.

What he didn't expect was a slightly rough caress, followed by his helm being forced to look upwards.

"I want you"

Optics shooting open, Knock Out attempted to stumble away from the creature, only to find himself pinned to a wall in mere seconds. "Wh...wha...WHAT?!" he spluttered out, unsure in what sense the beast meant.

A deep chuckle ran through Predaking, making Knock Out shy away further, "Though my memories of how I came to be are not complete...one thing was always in my sights since the beginning, before any battle I recall, or any task I was forced into" leaning down quite a lot due to the size difference, the predacon grumbled lowly, now far too close to Knock Out's face for the red mech's comfort. "You run throughout my earliest memories...you are the only being I ever truly recognized in that time, even before I began to think over anything"

He was trembling again, more fearful than ever now. "But...but...why _me_?" Knock Out whimpered, close to breaking down.

"I wish I knew" Predaking purred, "I want to know...want _you_"

And that was when the worst part happened for Knock Out.

Predaking forced him forward and into a rough kiss, but that wasn't what made it bad. Admittedly, it was awkward for Knock Out, seeing as Predaking was way larger than him, but still...that wasn't the issue.

The fact that he scratched his paint deeply with his claws, as well as dragged him up the wall and caused scuffs was what made that moment beyond torturous.

All he could do was watch on fearfully, hoping the beast would relent. He was nowhere near strong enough to attempt to escape, so he was forced to ride the whole thing out.

As Predaking pulled away, he trilled lightly. "Will you accept me..._Knock Out?_"

Every time the creature spoke his name, he emphasized it weirdly. Though he wasn't sure why, he wasn't keen to find out exactly what thoughts were associated with him that made Predaking speak in such a manner.

"I...I..." the red mech stuttered once more, tears burning in his optics as he once more felt fear clench at his spark. "I don't think that..._we _could really..." he couldn't bear to look as he mumbled the finally few words, offlining his optics and halting his ventilations. "...work out"

A grumble ran through the beast once more, but it didn't feel threatening...it felt..._amused_?

Onlining his optics carefully, he found Predaking once more staring at him uncomfortably.

The silence was too long.

Nothing was said.

Opening his mouth to speak, he found the beast rest a claw as gently as it could muster on his lips, stopping him before he could make an attempt.

It took a few more moments before Predaking spoke, his optics never stopping their task of boring into Knock Out's. "You are nervous, scared of me...but over time I am sure I can make you feel differently"

Jerking his helm away from the claws, he attempted speech once more. "That's not-" But the claws once more silenced him, this time pinning his helm to the wall as well.

"You are also nervous over being seen with me, but I will make any and all pay if they so much as look at you differently"

He let out a muffled squeak, attempting to speak, but unheard.

Predaking chuckled, shaking his helm, "And most importantly, you are scared of me damaging you, but why would I damage one I deem so beautiful?"

Knock Out growled now, surprised when Predaking moved his claws away from his lips to allow him speech...also when his clear anger only made the beast purr more so than before.

"Oh that's rich! First you state the obvious, then you claim you wouldn't damage me..." he allowed a small glare to cross his features, "You've _ruined_ my finish! HOW DARE YOU! You...you...YOU BEAST!"

He had hoped he could enrage the beast much like Starscream had...even using the same terminology in a feeble attempt to get the creature to leave him alone once and for all, but unfortunately, he got a weird reaction.

After a small contemplation over his chest plates, Predaking's blazing stare returned, a loud churr escaping. "You are more desirable than I could ever imagine"

Optics widening once more, Knock Out shook his helm. "LET ME GO!" All he received was a deep nuzzle, probably further scuffing his finish. "Predaking..." he whined, "I just..."

Slowly, the predacon set him down safely, still unnaturally close, but no longer restraining him. With a final nuzzle, and another trill, Predaking actually took his leave.

Not one word.

He wasn't sure why the beast left, but he was thanking Primus for the miracle.

After a few moments of standing in place shocked, the red mech came to his senses, rushing out and seeking the beast's creator.

He found the scientist in one of the labs, alone.

"Shockwave" he stated, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am busy"

Growling, Knock Out stormed forward, "Your creation...your _monster_...it all but assaulted me!"

Shaking his helm, Shockwave didn't even glance at the red mech, merely continuing his work. "What did you expect? His base instincts are that of aggression...if you foolishly chose to upset him-"

"I did nothing!" Knock Out shouted out, "He came to me and..." he hesitated, especially as the scientist finally took notice of him, seeing the state of his finish in the process.

The cyclops overlooked the damage, slowly moving forward and circling the red mech before speaking. "He did not harm you?"

"He ruined my finish!"

A small hum ran through Shockwave's vocalizer. "What exactly did he do?"

"He..." again, Knock Out hesitated, highly embarrassed by the situation. "...he...said that..."

Noting the nervousness, Shockwave silently began to evaluate the situation.

"...he said that he has always recognized me, even before he began to think...and that he..._wants _me"

Shockwave turned away, silent for a moment, leaving Knock Out nervous.

He swore that at any moment, the beast would return and steal him away...take him and try...ugh...he couldn't even think about it!

"It is logical to conclude that your situation is purely instinctual on the predacon's front" the purple mech stated calmly, uncaring of the subject.

"But...what can I DO?"

Turning back to face Knock Out, Shockwave shook his helm. "If it is of the predacon's basic instincts, and he sees you as a potential mate, there is little any of us can do"

"WHY ME?!"

"I would theorize that your helm finials are similar to that of other predacons, and that your bright coloration caught his attention to said ornaments" the scientist moved past Knock Out, back to his work station. "He probably sees the design and color like a mating display"

Knock Out froze, optics locked on the back of the now busy scientist. After a scowl, he rushed back to his medical bay, servos in tight fists as he moved.

His helm shape...of slagging course! Something he couldn't change.

He was stuck with this problem, and he just wanted everything back to normal. But first thing was first...he needed to fix his finish.

* * *

**More Notes: **You like? More to come soon ;)


	2. Responsive Emotions

**Author's Notes: **Wow! I was amazed at the number of people liking this story. I'm very glad you are all enjoying it, and am especially thankful for the lovely comments I got.

So, I happily present more for all you wonderful peeps! :D

This chapter is based at the start in Minus One, but sort of edges into Persuasion during it. This is the only other chapter based in the series.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Responsive Emotions**

The bridge had always been an eerie place, but today, it must have drooped into plain scary territory for Knock Out.

Nothing had changed...except what Megatron had asked of him.

"Knock Out! Go and get the beast and accompany him on his mission"

He was aware Soundwave had been captured, as well as what the device Megatron desired from this objective was, but having to work with Predaking...

Bowing, he mumbled an affirmation before nervously leaving, heading as slowly as he could towards 'the kennels' where Predaking resided.

He really had hoped to avoid the beast further...really REALLY hoped he wouldn't have to deal with anything else considering what Shockwave had said.

Unfortunately, Lord Megatron had other ideas.

Entering the beast's domain carefully, he flinched as he found the two blazing optics of the dragon on him within nanoseconds. Skulking forward, the dragon grumbled affectionately before suddenly transforming, standing uncomfortably close.

"Hello _Knock Out_" Predaking greeted the red mech with a smirk, his claws reaching out and ghosting over the red chest plates with what Knock Out could only assume was practiced delicacy.

"Predaking..." the red mech responded as politely as he could muster, "Our Lord has requested I accompany you on your mission"

The smile that had been there was wiped off the predacon's face. "Out of the question"

Staring in shock at the beast, Knock Out shook his helm, "I can't disobey Megatron...he'll scrap me"

"No" Predaking leant in close, making Knock Out freeze up again. "I will not allow you to come. It is too dangerous"

"I've been out there before you know!"

The yellow optics bore again into Knock Out's making him quieten down, "This objective is much too important. I fear they will single you out due to your..._fragility_"

Frowning, Knock Out glared darkly once more at the beast, only to be annoyed once again when Predaking only contented in his aggression. "I'm going!" he declared, trying to move away but was quickly stopped.

"No, you're not"

Before Knock Out could comprehend the situation, Predaking pinned him to the wall, a little more gently this time, and whispered delicately into his audio.

"_I'm sorry_"

That was when the blackness hit.

Nothing came to memory until he began stirring, hours later.

But what he awoke to scared him further.

He awoke in the grasp of the giant dragon, unable to escape as the beast rest while embracing him. The vision alone must have looked ludicrous...as if the predator had caught it's prey and was merely awaiting the right moment.

Shifting only made the beast growl possessively and embrace him tighter, but what he next noticed made him gasp in shock.

For on his neck, there was a mark.

An imperfection!

A...bite wound?

He tried to inspect it, but could only really blindly feel at it...it felt like the beasts maw had lightly bitten him, and judging by the size, when he wasn't a dragon.

Is that how Predaking knocked him out?

Grumbling in discontent, he frowned ahead at the beast's neck that he was currently forced to face. He wanted to go...but he had no real options.

After an awkward few moments, the dragon let out a slight noise as he onlined. Immediately, he checked on his keep...on _Knock Out_.

Rumbling affectionately, the dragon merely nuzzled at Knock Out, making him shudder again.

He swore he'd never get used to this...

...and yet...

...he couldn't help but feel flattered at all the attention the colossal beast gave to him above all others. The monster that inflicted fear on the sparks of many, chose he as it's prize, chose to keep him safe and seemed to love him unconditionally.

He shook his helm, his thoughts swirling as he felt the beasts grip falter, the dragon backing off and transforming once more to the largest mech Knock Out had ever looked upon.

Knock Out stayed sat in place, too shocked to move. The predacon seemed to sense this and carefully moved closer, kneeling down and caressing him once more with those apparently practiced touches.

"Are you alright _Knock Out_?" he purred lightly, getting the mech to once more look at his own optics. "I apologize for my actions against your finish...but I only wished for you to remain here"

He could only stare back, his optics betraying his thoughts and emotions as they remained looking into the yellow beast's.

Knock Out shuttered his optics, trying to look away, but unable to thanks to Predaking's claws. He could feel his spark pounding in it's chamber, a mix of fear and joy at the presence of the beast before him.

The whole situation was frightening. He never knew what was to come when he was near the beast, each time causing horrible crimes against his precious finish. This time...well, it hurt more than last time, but having only just onlined, he was groggy.

The tiredness ate at his frame, his world one big blur focused solely on the predacon currently looking at him with those blazing yellow orbs.

He was terrified...but somewhere in the whirlpool of thoughts he was trying to comprehend, it was more so of losing the attention.

With a light purr, Predaking moved forward to embrace the red mech, delicately picking him up to make it easier for himself. He could sense the red mech was finally starting to accept his place...to _like_ his place beside himself.

"_Knock Out_..." he overlooked those red optics that never once left his, the feeling of mutual care running between the pair for the briefest of moments.

"Predaking...I..." Knock Out mumbled, his face plates heating up as he was forced to hug into the huge chest plates of the mech, "I..."

What was there to say? Predaking seemed to know him better than anyone else...seemed to have studied him keenly from a distance and understand him...that was all but what the beast had told him last time, and knowing this was a comfort.

Losing his only friend, Breakdown, had depressed the red mech. Breakdown had been the only one to care about him...to actually like him. He missed Breakdown dearly, no one else seeming to give a slag about his feelings on the matter and expecting more work out of him.

Breakdown had been the only one to understand him...

_But now there was Predaking._

"I...think I...want you too" he murmured softly, burying his face plates in embarrassment as he felt more heat surge across them. Why was this predacon causing such conflicting emotions?

The churr that was received was clearly adoring, making Knock Out cautiously look back up. The beast leant down, quickly capturing his lips once more, making his spark pulse quicken again. He'd thought it was fear, but now Knock Out began to doubt that...what if it was actually pleasure?

"My desirable _Knock Out_" the king of all predacons mumbled in return, "You accept me?"

A small pause followed.

Gazing into those fiery optics, the red mech could only see what looked like true care for him within them. Within himself, his spark seemed to be pulling him to accept, but he didn't know _why_. The longer he stared, the more obvious the answer became, and he barely noticed as he automatically spoke.

"I...I _do_"

The roar that came was audio shattering, making Knock Out wince and hide in the black chest plates again. The triumphant roar echoed across the ship, clearly laying claim to what was his.

Unfortunately, the noise had attracted attention. Unsavory attention at that.

"What are you up to now?!" Starscream demanded, entering carefully, but still clearly disrespectful of the mech. But then his optics spotted the red mech in the creatures grasp. "KNOCK OUT?!" he screamed, stumbling back, "LET HIM GO BEAST! YOU CAN NOT HAVE OUR MEDIC!"

The predacon growled deeply, throwing Knock Out behind himself as he transformed, rearing up and daring Starscream to come closer with a low growl.

Knock Out watched with wide optics as the beast protected him from his place on the floor, unable to move or speak.

"What are you waiting for?! RUN!" Starscream yelled at him, pointing his missiles at Predaking threateningly. But then he spotted the marks on Knock Out's neck still leaking energon, making the seeker's optics clearly fret all of a sudden, "You're wounded! Knock Out, quick, we must get you to medbay!"

Something in his system made him groan, his world spinning suddenly. It was at that moment he realized that whatever Predaking had done to knock him out still resided in his system...

_A venom.._.

The poison flowed through his being, making everything worse than before. The blur increasing, until blackness began to engulf him once more. With a slight roll of his optics, he collapsed back into unconsciousness, only vaguely aware of the protective screech of the dragon.

* * *

"KNOCK OUT!"

Everything seemed to snap back into place at the angry call of his lord. He winced as he felt pain in his neck, a light burning, presumably from fresh welds.

Snapping his optics online, he looked about quickly, spotting Starscream and Megatron awaiting him.

"My...Lord?"

A deep glare settled itself upon the medic, nothing but hatred running through the gaze aimed at Knock Out. "I was informed you disobeyed my orders to go on the mission"

"What?!" Knock Out bolted upright, hissing in pain after the action. "I wouldn't dare...the beast..."

"It would appear the beast incapacitated Knock Out with a venom my liege" Shockwave came in from further back in the medbay, sounding as stoic as ever. "It is logical to conclude from these test results that Knock Out was bitten just before the predacon left on his mission"

Knock Out felt at his neck, feeling it had been somewhat smoothed since last time he felt at the wound. It was still jagged and roughly done, but something else crossed his processor.

"Did you get the venom out?"

Shockwave turned to gaze at him, an eerie feeling assaulting Knock Out as he did so. "I did as much as was possible. It would appear the venom had worked its way deep into your system and made it near impossible to remove it all...unfortunately, I am uncertain to the true nature or effects of the venom"

Megatron cut in, a light scowl in place "But why would the beast do such a thing?"

"The predacon is infatuated with Knock Out" Shockwave merely stated, "It was probably trying to lay claim before anyone else could"

The news caused mixed reactions. Knock Out wanted to die of embarrassment, Starscream looked highly disturbed, and Megatron...was smirking.

Laughing suddenly, Megatron's gaze turned back to the red mech, "In light of this information...I think it would be best for you to remain in here. Do not interact with the predacon again"

"I won't" Knock Out shuddered, his processor swirling once more, making him somewhat dizzy. "I do not wish for it to damage me again"

"Good" Megatron smirked darkly before heading for the exit, Starscream scurrying after him.

Shockwave remained, still staring at the medic. "Knock Out...I believe it is safe to assume the beasts venom also affected your neurology. It was full of powerful neurotoxins, most likely in an attempt to make you requite his emotions"

Frowning, Knock Out offlined his optics to try stop the world from spinning. Would Predaking do such a thing?

He had seen what seemed to be adoration in the fiery gaze, and his spark had seemed so alight when Predaking had kissed him again.

Was the feelings he had been feeling really his own?

He was uncertain, but one thing he remembered made him shudder a little...for a moment, he'd looked at the predacon and thought he was attractive.

Perhaps it was all just the venom speaking, but he had always been partial to larger mechs.

"I...understand" he eventually answered, hearing Shockwave move away, leaving him to ponder further.

* * *

**More Notes: **Poor Knocks, being so confused...but don't worry next chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	3. Captured Intentions

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the slight delay, but life got in the way...hey that rhymes haha! But yes, I am in my final semester of University so time can go up and down for me. This story is NOT going to get abandoned, I don't abandon stories ever. If I thought that was a possibility, you wouldn't have ever seen this story ;)

Anywho, enjoy! This chapter is set just after "_Predacons Rising_", as it kind of explains, and from now on you will be getting a more constant timeline with a lot less big jumps in time like the first couple.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Captured Intentions**

Although Knock Out would never say so, he felt so weird hanging about with the Autobots.

The war was over, and he had managed to gain trusts of his once enemy.

He hadn't seen Predaking in a while, which he wasn't too bothered about. After Megatron had fought the beast, he only saw him once more on the battle ground to try and save Cybertron, but there was too much at stake to really think about anything.

He currently sat in the rec room of their new base, not really required for any of the rebuilding of Cybertron. He was a medic, as so, they kept him inside much like Ratchet, so if or when someone was injured, they could be immediately fixed.

Speaking of Ratchet, the old bot seemed to travel between Cybertron and Earth a lot, only visiting if needed, or when he decided a check-up was due on the medic there.

Today was one of those occasions.

The older medic had just strolled in and sat with his counterpart, soon judging his mental state.

"How have you been feeling?" Ratchet enquired, surprised to see the distant look cross Knock Out's optics.

The red mech sighed, swirling the energon he'd merely been staring at for the last megacycle before answering. "I don't know, kind of..._down_"

"Why's that?"

He merely shrugged. Everyone had taken the death of Optimus hard, but that was not the roots of Knock Out's upset. He didn't really know what it was himself, he just knew his spark was pining for something he didn't have.

Ratchet would probably assume it was Optimus and leave him though, so that was an advantage...

"I'll just scan you to be safe" the medic huffed in response, aware that Knock Out did not like to talk about his emotions...it was ingrained in him from the Decepticons, so Ratchet never pushed.

It was when there was a pause that Knock Out worried.

"What is it?"

Ratchet was soon feeling at the site of a familiar wound, one that he constantly tried to buff off, but had scarred the metal quite badly. "You were bitten?"

"Ages ago...ancient history now" Knock Out waved away the concern, but found his own anxieties rising as Ratchet looked more worried.

"Predaking?"

He nodded, only to receive a long sigh from the other medic.

"Knock Out...I am to assume you know there was venom in his bite" A small nod. "Well, seeing as it wasn't all removed, the neurotoxins are still at work in your processor...and it looks like the rest of the venom has been messing with your system"

Optics widening in fear, Knock Out shook his helm, "What has it been doing?"

"I...don't know" Ratchet sighed, "I'd hazard a guess of it corrupting your system, but not knowing much about these predacons, I can not answer"

"But...is it fatal?"

Smiling in sympathy, Ratchet shook his helm, resting a servo on Knock Out's shoulder. "No, no. We'll need to keep an optic on it all, but seeing as it happened so long ago and it only seems to be messing with your neurochemistry, I'd hazard a guess it won't do much more"

Knock Out sighed, still staring at his energon which he had yet to consume.

"You seem to be suffering from depression" Ratchet continued, "I suggest you take some time off, and do things you enjoy"

Frowning in thought, one question sprung to mind. "Will they be okay without me?"

Ratchet smiled lightly, nodding his helm. "I will remain until I feel you are better"

"Thank you" the red mech merely mumbled, unable to make optical contact at that moment.

* * *

It wasn't long before a red aston marting was driving at high speeds along Cybertron's surface. Knock Out's engine practically purred, feeling a little better in himself as the winds assaulted him and the world sped past.

Perhaps Ratchet was right...perhaps he did just need a break from it all.

A shriek filled the sky, one that he didn't recognize.

Rolling to a stop, he cautiously transformed, looking around fearfully. Though he could see nothing, he could easily detect the slight beating of wings, indicating a predacon was nearby.

Before he could comprehend the situation, a blue ursagryph landed before him, bounding a little too eagerly around him before a second predacon joined its friend. The other, a white and blue dragon, circled their prey also, grumbling to itself.

The ursagryph was clearly more impatient, suddenly transforming and approaching Knock Out eagerly. The mech merely smirked as he overlooked the red mech, laughing to himself like he so often did.

Grouching suddenly, the dragon too transformed, blocking Knock Out between the two mechs. They weren't as huge as Predaking in their bi-pedal mode, but they still towered over the small red mech.

"Darksteel, you know we were not meant to interact with any of these autobots" the white and blue predacon stated, sounding bored.

Darksteel merely leant closer to Knock Out, still grinning, even as Knock Out backed away. "But COME ON Skylynx! Didn't you see how pretty this one is..." and then he cackled.

Knock Out was sadly reminded of the first time Predaking approached him, making him shiver again. He didn't want them to try anything...he didn't need this!

Skylynx shifted closer, stopping Knock Out from moving any further. "I saw...and smelt him"

"Yeah! He sure does reek"

"Slaggers!" he growled, hitting Skylynx away and spinning to glare at Darksteel, "You don't see me insulting your looks or mannerisms, I don't think your king would approve at all"

Giggling again, Darksteel leant in to inspect the anger written on Knock Out's features. "It wasn't an insult...you smell very attractive" the mech snickered, his grin never leaving his facial plates.

"Probably just the polish" he waved it away, much like all his old concerns. Perhaps Shockwave had been right, and it was all to do with his helm shape and bright coloration.

"OOH! I know!" Darksteel suddenly squealed in joy, transforming and grabbing Knock Out roughly in his claws as he flew off, ignoring the calls of Skylynx.

Screaming in terror, Knock Out wanted to struggle, but realized he'd probably perish if he did, so gripped onto the closest claws in fear and offlined his optics.

The ursagryph shrieked in glee, speeding off in an unknown direction. He heard the telltale roar of the dragon predacon following, but it didn't calm him at all.

The predacons had him...and he didn't know what they planned to do with him!

A small part of him wouldn't actually mind seeing Predaking admittedly, but he wasn't entirely sure _why_. Was it the neurotoxins? Or was it because he had actually developed feelings for the predacon king?

All the time alone had left him, well..._lonely_. And even though he had only seen Predaking a couple of times, he had felt safe. Something about the beast always seemed to call to him, drawing his attention and making him feel more important...more wanted than any other Cybertronian.

A big shudder suddenly ran through him as Darksteel landed, dropping to the floor momentarily before picking him up by one of his tyre struts on his back, causing him to cry out in pain. His tyre struts weren't unlike seeker wings...they were overly sensitive. The ursagryph's beak dug in more, creating more pain, as it bounded into their lair.

"We have returned" Skylynx's voice stated un-interestedly as he transformed and followed.

"Where have you two been?!" Predaking's voice growled, stopping Darksteel in his tracks.

Dropping his prey, he quickly transformed and snickered. "We were merely grabbing a toy"

Knock Out whined in pain as he hit the ground, feeling his tyre strut burn in agony. He couldn't online his optics from the pain, but he was aware of someone looming over him, one with an angry electro magnetic field almost similar to that of Megatron's.

"TOY?!" Predaking roared in anger, transforming and only roaring louder.

Darksteel squeaked in fear, stumbling away from Knock Out. "I mean...um..."

"Uh...a present for you?" Skylynx quickly suggested, also fearful of their king.

The dragon king stalked forward, standing in front of Knock Out and screeching before transforming back to his bi-pedal form, looking very evidently enraged. "You _touched_ _my_ _mate_!" he glared at his lowly predacons who cowered in fear. "I lay claim to this beauty long before you were even created!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry my liege!" Darksteel cried, backing further away.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he screamed out, watching the younger predacons scurry away before turning back to the red mech. "_Knock Out_" he knelt down and scooped up the red mech, cradling him as he overlooked the damaged tyre strut.

Optics flickering back online, Knock Out whined slightly as he automatically hugged the somewhat familiar chest plates. He wanted to chastise himself, but he was in too much pain to give a slag. "_Predaking_..." he merely purred instead, almost matching the way the predacon spoke his name.

"What did he do to you?" Predaking asked as he once again glared at the damage to Knock Out.

Growling lowly, the red mech spoke, finally regaining himself somewhat. "He merely picked me up by my tyre strut and dropped me, thus ruining my perfection" and after a huff, he added, "He also claimed I reeked or some slag"

Predaking shifted Knock Out to rest in one arm and stroked around his faceplates, more gentle than the red mech recalled it being before. "We do not have the tools or skills to fix you here...perhaps I should take you back to the autobots"

Sighing in aggravation, Knock Out nodded before tentatively nuzzling at the large chest plates he was coming to recognize as a place of peace and safety. "As long as we can meet again after I'm better...I don't know why, but seeing you, it makes me feel okay"

"What do you mean?" Predaking grumbled as he began to carry the medic through the long trek out their lair.

"I was told I was suffering from depression, but right now..." Knock Out's engine purred lightly as he smiled warmly at the beast, "I feel more wanted..._loved_"

And there it was...that longing gaze from the beast that told Knock Out he was truly adored. It warmed his spark each time and made him uncertain about everything.

Scrambling up suddenly, Knock Out ignored his processor and quickly kissed Predaking as best he could, finding the predacon's other servo rushing to stop him from falling. He pulled away minutely, resting his forehelm against Predaking's own as best he could, quietly adding "Just promise me you'll come back"

He hadn't meant to sound needy...but he knew he had come across as desperate.

"You know I will" Predaking trilled lightly, hugging the medic more and stopping in place. "You are mine, and I, yours" he spoke confidently, his blazing optics locking on Knock Out's once more. "And no one on this planet can stop us from being together"

Continuing onwards, the pair were soon outside where Predaking placed the medic down for a moment. Knock Out went to ask what he was doing, but only watched as he transformed into his dragon form.

Bowing his helm closer to Knock Out, he lowered one of his wings, allowing Knock Out to carefully climb onto his back. He only began flapping his huge wings once he felt Knock Out holding onto him securely.

Predaking flew much faster than his other predacons, even Knock Out could tell. The speed was as exhilarating as when he raced, which only made him smile euphorically as he watched Cybertron zip past below them.

Overlooking the whole area below them, Knock Out knew right then that this was right...that Predaking was truly a creature of beauty, and that he was rightfully Predaking's mate.

As they began their descent, all the red mech could do was sigh...the time hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

Once back on the ground safely, Knock Out turned to Predaking who remained in beast form. "I don't know when I'll next be allowed out" he admitted, shaking his helm, "How will we meet? I don't exactly know the location of your home"

The dragon huffed, merely nuzzling Knock Out before taking flight. The red mech watched him escape into the distance, and even long afterwards.

Once again, confusion filled his processor. He felt whole whilst with Predaking...but why? Was it merely love, or was it those neurotoxins every scientist seemed to get worried about whenever they checked him over?

He knew he had acted oddly in the beast's presence...more relaxed than he normally would be, more...loving...

Still staring off into the horizon, he was unaware of the world until someone suddenly called his name.

"Knock Out!"

He turned slowly, facing the clearly worried medic now rushing out of their base.

"What happened?! Why are you stood there?" Ratchet demanded, now more worried as he noticed the distant look. "Are you okay?"

The red mech merely sighed, turning to show off his damaged tyre strut, receiving a sharp gasp from the medic who quickly rushed him inside.

Once he was sat in the medbay, Ratchet began working, now trying harder to get him to talk. "So Knock Out...what happened to cause this?"

"Darksteel"

"A predacon?"

He nodded, looking down at his pedes as he tried not to wince or flinch away whenever Ratchet did anything to his tyre strut. His processor was still spinning with all the thoughts going through it...why was he acting so normal around Predaking when he could barely act as himself when he was back at base?

Ratchet huffed, overlooking the damage again, "It picked you up, didn't it?"

Another nod.

"And?"

A long sigh was released from Knock Out's vents before he glanced over his shoulder at Ratchet who continued to work. "You know that bite mark?" catching the hesitant nod by the autobot medic, Knock Out quickly continued, "Well...Predaking did that to me on the Nemesis...because he kind of..."

Ratchet could hear the embarrassment in the red mech's vocals, aware this was a difficult area for him to speak of, as it was clearly deeply emotional to him.

"...said he wanted me...so he bit me to stop me from going on a mission"

Pausing and looking at Knock Out in slight surprise, Ratchet shuttered his optics. "He _loves_ you?"

Knock Out didn't answer, gritting his denta as he offlined his optics.

Why had he admitted that..._again_? Every time he told someone, he felt like he wanted to curl up and offline.

"Wait..." Ratchet's optics widened in realization. "You _love_ him?!" Upon silence, Ratchet looked back to the partially repaired tyre strut before attempting conversation once more. "And am I to presume Darksteel took you to see Predaking"

Fear ebbed into the red mech at that moment, the recollection of the what Darksteel and Skylynx had heavily implied washing over him like a tidal wave. All at once, he felt his optics begin to burn, his spark becoming tight and constricted, as his form shuddered lightly.

"No" Knock Out gasped, tears falling from his optics as he sobbed lightly. "I don't know why...but all predacons seem to want me as their own...Shockwave said it was my helm, but I don't know!"

Ratchet moved round to face the upset mech, laying a servo on his shoulder in concern. "Knock Out..." he spoke gently, much calmer than Knock Out had heard him speak ever before, "If you are okay with Predaking, that is none of my concern...but, if all these creatures are going to do...well, _this_" he gestured vaguely at Knock Out, the implication clear "Then I think we have a problem"

Glancing up slightly as he onlined his optics, Knock Out shook his helm. "That's not the problem!" he locked optics as he quickly spoke, "Darksteel called me a toy! They claimed I was attractive, then stole me, hoping to keep me for their own...if Predaking hadn't caught them..." he paused, trying to regain control. With a slow vent, he added quietly "They know now...he told them"

"I understand" Ratchet sighed, gripping Knock Out's shoulder in support. After a brief silence, he returned to his work, feeling Knock Out once more wince in pain. "If Predaking is as drawn to you as you are insinuating, then I am amazed he allowed you to return"

After a small scoff, Knock Out shook his helm. "He knows me too well. He knows I hate imperfections"

It took a while more, this time in a comfortable silence, but as Ratchet finished his work, he scanned Knock Out once more, frowning slightly to himself. Knock Out didn't notice and merely waited to be discharged.

The scans showed the venom in his system was acting more so than before, differing neurotoxins being released, and the rest working faster through his system.

He surmised to himself that it must react to Predaking's presence, but if it was that of Predaking himself or Knock Out's own emotions, he did not know.

"You are free to go" he spoke calmly, "Just don't transform anytime soon...that strut is going to be quite sensitive for a while"

"You mean...I can leave base?" he asked suddenly, optics widening in surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend it, but nobody will stop you" Ratchet smiled lightly at the other medic, "After all, I want you to get over your depression, not increase it"

* * *

**More notes: **Hmmmm...I wonder what Knock Out's gonna do..._sleep_? XP More to come as soon as I get another spare moment ;)


	4. Escalating Attentions

**Author's Notes: **Next chapter! ;D YAY! Not a lot to say about it, so enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Escalating Attentions**

After a long buffing and polishing session, Knock Out had left base immediately, uncaring of how little energy he had left.

He slowly moved in the direction he vaguely remembered Predaking heading, feeling like he was lagging as he moved. He should have refueled...or even recharged. But he instead chose Predaking. It was a strange decision, but he no longer cared...he wanted to return to Predaking's side...

To...

He wasn't sure what, but his spark encouraged him on.

Falling over, weak and tired, his optics flickered as he looked up to the sky, but nothing was there.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking, nor how far he'd even travelled.

"Slag" he moaned, merely burying his helm in his arms for a moment, beginning to drift into recharge.

He wasn't sure what was happening within his mind anymore, he seemed to crave what he shouldn't possess...to want what his fellow autobots would consider wrong. And that temptation alone made him obsess.

A loud roar caused him to look up groggily, optics spotting a predacon approaching.

Pulling himself up, he stumbled before finding the dragon transform in midair, allowing it to land before the red mech.

"I did not expect you to leave so soon" Predaking purred, scooping the clearly tired mech up and continuing the trek on foot. "But I am glad you returned to me, dearest _Knock Out_"

With a little sigh, he buried his facial plates in the now all too familiar black chest plates. "I'm glad I did too"

"Rest...I will keep you safe" the predacon purred, hugging the one he loved closer as he felt him droop slightly into his form. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Not only had he found the most desirable mate, but he had also got said mate to return affections. "Perfect" he merely whispered as he overlooked the slumbering mech in his arms.

* * *

There was a frantic air at the autobot base.

Knock Out wasn't there.

Normally, most would assume he was merely out for a drive, but when they found he hadn't consumed two days worth of rations of energon, a light panic surrounded those present.

"He hasn't turned again has he?!" Arcee demanded, probably the most harsh to the red mech at that moment. She had accepted him for saving Bumblebee from Starscream, but now she felt betrayed.

Bumblebee frowned, "No, he wouldn't"

"Well where is he then?!" the femme once more shouted, glaring at the spot they were so used to seeing him sit.

"He's been a bit upset the last few days" Smokescreen pointed out, "Maybe he just wants some privacy?"

Arcee again cut in harshly, "That slagger better not be trying to off himself..."

That was when Ratchet chose to intervene, it was one thing for them them to assume he left, but to suggest he was suicidal was a bit far. "Arcee, calm down" he spoke softly, moving towards the slightly frantic group. "I fear there is more at play here than any of us are even aware of"

"What do you mean doc? Just cause he went out for a longer drive doesn't mean scrap..._right_?" Smokescreen's pleading optics caught Ratchet's, making the medic sigh at the naivety alone.

"Unfortunately" Ratchet vented slowly, glancing back at Arcee who now looked worried by his tone, "I believe he is victim to predacon venom, forced to act as it sees fit"

"Wait! He was bitten?! LIKE A VAMPIRE?!" Smokescreen demanded, causing the others to roll their optics.

Bumblebee stepped forwards, also worried by Ratchet's words. "Did this happen recently? I've never seen a mark on him"

A slow shake of the helm caused the scout's optics to widen in fear. "He was bitten whilst the beast still resided on the Nemesis with the Decepticons...and from the old Decepticon database, I managed to dig out Shockwave's report" the medic turned away from the others, frowning to himself as he spoke aloud. "He was bitten on the day of my capture, but no one discovered him until hours after the event"

"Whoa...so he's been like..._infected_?" Smokescreen asked.

"In a sense" Ratchet glanced back to the rookie, "The venom had travelled too far into his system, and no one knows what it does to Cybertronians, seeing as the creatures were extinct"

Arcee cut back in, a clear worry running through her optics as she spoke. "So you're saying that he hid the mark from all of us? Even _you_?"

Chuckling, Ratchet turned back to the femme, "Yes, he did a good job, but careful observance on his neck after discovering the venom in his system was the only reason I even found it"

"So what's it doing to him?" she continued, "Did he leave because of it?"

"I...don't know" Ratchet sighed, "He is unable to drive at present, seeing as one of the predacons damaged his tyre strut, so if he was to leave, he will have done so on foot"

Bumblebee shook his helm suddenly, "Ratchet...you didn't confine him to base?"

"No, he was clearly depressed, and doing so would have made him worse" the medic turned away, "But I am worried now...those neurotoxins within the venom may be making him act out things against his will"

Arcee stepped forward suddenly, "Can't we track him? I mean...how far could he go?"

The red and white autobot turned to meet her gaze, finding she was acting as overprotective as she would with any of them. "It depends...there are areas the signals can't get through at present, and it is likely the predacons will be residing within such an area"

"Wait...so why would he go back if they damaged him?" Bumblebee asked, glancing uneasily at Smokescreen who clearly shared his concern, "Even if he was bitten and he is being manipulated, what possible reason would there be for him to return?"

The silence was sudden. Smokescreen watched Ratchet carefully, desperately awaiting the answer, but Ratchet merely stared downwards, avoiding optical contact.

"...Well" the medic hesitated, unsure of whether he should relay that specific information to the team.

"Ratchet?" Arcee asked calmly, sensing the unease.

After a long sigh, he spoke slowly, "It would appear Predaking was always infatuated with Knock Out, seeing as Shockwave mentioned it several times in the documents I found"

Laughing suddenly, Smokescreen shook his helm, unable to speak as he continued to laugh. Eventually, he managed words, but still continued to laugh "So you're saying Knocks is in love with him? That's hilarious!"

No one else seemed to be joining the rookie though, making him attempt to calm down.

"This is serious Smokescreen" Arcee growled, glaring at the blue and yellow mech, "His feelings could be overshadowed by the venom...he may be unaware of how he actually feels"

"Exactly" Ratchet stated, "That is why we need to find him, I am worried he will only get worse if we don't at least attempt to expel the rest of the venom from his system"

* * *

Optics flickering slightly as he onlined, Knock Out felt a light nudge as something was pushed before him.

Focussing on the object, he realized it was a cube of energon.

"You need to refuel" Predaking spoke calmly, "Your system is much too low"

Watching the predacon sit beside him, he carefully sat up and took the cube gently, quickly drinking it to appease the beast.

They sat in silence for a moment afterwards, until Predaking pulled Knock Out closer, forcing the red mech up onto his lap and gazing intently at him.

"You are as desirable as I recall _Knock Out_" he purred, embracing the red mech and trilling lightly. "And even if he described it poorly, Darksteel was correct...you smell irresistible"

"But why is that? None of the other Cybertronians smell like that to you guys!" Knock Out frowned, folding his arms and giving a light glare to the predacon.

Chuckling, Predaking merely nuzzled the slightly annoyed mech before speaking, "It is most likely due to the bite I administered to you long ago"

Freezing, Knock Out's optics widened as he stared in shock. "So...what is it that that venom _does_ exactly?"

"I used it merely to sedate you dearest _Knock Out_" he spoke honestly, optics locked on the red mech's as he continued. "We can choose how much of each component we force into our prey, but that also means it is how we have adapted to marking our mates"

"But...if you marked me...?"

Shaking his helm, Predaking gently stroked around the lightly scarred plating lovingly "I did not, I only chose to sedate you to keep you safe...that is why Darksteel caught you, he thought you were unclaimed"

"Why didn't you though?"

"You had not accepted me at that point, and had Starscream not interrupted us, I would have done so then"

There was a pause.

Knock Out felt a weird surge run through his spark...was it excitement? Offlining his optics, he attempted to think this over. He was unmarked, and thus, the others had tried to claim him. They knew now, but he was still technically fair game until he allowed himself to be marked...and that thought made his tanks twist in disgust.

Not only did he not want to think about what the other predacons would have done to him...the thought of more ugly scars across his plating made him want to purge the fuel he had just drank.

The ideas continued to swirl in his helm, light strokes still coming from the large claws around his neck, reminding him further of the situation.

Biting his lip plate nervously, Knock Out whispered suddenly "You could...do it now"

Another pause.

Predaking overlooked the smaller mech for a moment, before churring deeply. The beast soon leant down and kissed Knock Out as carefully as he could muster, feeling the heat seeping from the alabaster face plates, indicating embarrassment. "Only if you wish it of me"

"Just do it in the same place...I don't want more scars" Knock Out grouched, exposing his neck to the beast, trembling lightly in fear.

He couldn't believe he was allowing this...what if Predaking missed? It would be more obvious than ever, and he could only hide the marks for so long. But then again, his processor argued that if it meant he would no longer have to fear being stolen by the other predcons that it would be worth the risk.

"You should not fear me as so many others do" the predacon mumbled, gently licking at the spot and giving it little test nibbles, "I will not hurt you"

Optics still offline, Knock Out shuddered as he felt a surge run through his chassis...a deep warmth that made him moan lightly. "I know..."

With a smirk, Predaking carefully aligned his fangs with the previous marks, soon biting down on the neck plates and forcing more venom within the red mech.

All at once, Knock Out could feel this stuff was different to the previous venom...he wasn't out cold for one. Overall, it felt...weird_. _It wasn't painful, but he could feel the stuff rushing all throughout his system.

He let out a shuddering vent out as he felt the warm venom in all of his energon, only to be forced through his system quicker as his spark pulsated faster. All he could do was moan as he felt his face plates heat up once more.

The predacon continued his task, making sure enough was injected into his red mech, just in case anyone tried to remove it again. He was aware Shockwave had attempted to do just that with his previous bite, and though he had failed, it still angered him that his creator had meddled in his affairs.

Finally pulling away, Predaking gasped, forcing cooling air into his body as he overlooked his now marked mate still in his arms.

"We should...seal it now" Knock Out forced out, "Otherwise, they'll all know"

Frowning in thought, Predaking stared at the mark, cleaner than the last as Knock Out had not put up a struggle. "How?"

Lifting one of his digits, Knock Out let out a small smile "_Medic_"

After instructing the beast to guide his digit to the wound, soon he was blindly sealing the bite mark, cleaner than when Shockwave had done so. Predaking merely made sure he didn't over do it or even miss the area, guiding the welding device in the medic's digit carefully.

Once finished, Knock Out let out a low sigh, smiling up at the king. "Now what?"

"You are too eager _Knock Out_" Predaking pulled the medic higher up, kissing him carefully once more. "But perhaps your eagerness is one of the reasons I know my choice was correct"

Engine purring in return, the red mech affectionately licked around Predaking's neck, soon nipping it lightly and hearing the beast grumble in pleasure. Predaking allowed him to continue, leaning into each ministration with noises of approval.

After a small shudder, Knock Out flopped back into Predaking's lap, feeling his cooling fan kick in suddenly to prevent him from overheating. Not only was his spark reacting so positively to the beast, but the seemingly warm venom in his system had made him begin to heat up...made him want Predaking more than ever.

"Much too eager" Predaking purred once again, stroking around Knock Out's face carefully.

The red mech vented, feeling at his fresh welds with a slight frown. "Give it a little, and we can buff this down so the autobots won't know"

"Couldn't they just scan you?"

Shrugging, Knock Out moved to get up, but was pulled back into an embrace. Glancing back at the predacon, he was surprised to find a more serious look plastered on the king's face. It reminded him of the last time he was bitten...how he'd become serious when attempting to protect him, the same sort of seriousness to his features

"They may attempt to tamper with the venom" Predaking hissed lowly, locking optics as he felt overprotective of his keep, "But you must not allow them"

"Why?" Knock Out asked quietly, unsure why this would be a huge issue. Shockwave had claimed it was impossible to remove all of it, but whether the scientist could be bothered or not was also in question within the red mech's helm.

"Not only does it mark you as mine, but it will protect you" Predaking simply stated, "And I wish to protect you as much as I can"

Smirking as he managed to escape the grip of the beast, Knock Out placed his servos on his hips. "I appreciate the security, but if they become too demanding of my private affairs...I'll simply remain here" he waved away the concern and merely watched Predaking stand up, towering before him. "After all, it is none of their slagging business"

Nodding in affirmation, Predaking led Knock Out away from his private area of the base.

* * *

**More Notes: **Just a nice trivial fact...after careful observance in "_Shadowzone_", you can clearly see Knock Out is welding Starscream with one of his digits, so yeah, he can weld stuff on the spot.

What's this? MOAR VENOM? Was that really the best choice? Heehee...we'll see...


	5. Suspicion

**Author's Notes:** Here we go! More for all of my lovely readers :) I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying this.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Suspicion**

It had been two days since any of the autobots had seen Knock Out.

Fear for him had become blatant, and even mechs such as Ultra Magnus were beginning to feel the need for a full blown search of the planet.

The problem was that none of them even had the remotest idea where he could have gone. They assumed to wherever the predacons were, but they did not know that location either.

All of the autobots had gathered, beginning to discuss what was best when it happened.

"I'm home~"

Everyone froze. Those cheerful vocals too obvious to be anyone else's. None of them had expected it, but it was clearly very real.

"Knock Out!" Smokescreen grinned, "Where ya been? We've been worried sick!"

Smirking in a playful manner, Knock Out placed his servos on his hips as he overlooked the bots before him. "Surprisingly, it takes a while to walk the route I usually drive"

Approaching the red mech, Ultra Magnus looked over the slightly dulled finish with scrutinizing optics. "Why were you untraceable then _medic_?"

"It's not my fault if there are dead zones out there!"

Raising an optic ridge, Magnus did not push, quickly noticing the attitude shift since his last meeting with the red mech. He'd been a lot more reserved, unhappy about nothing in particular...and now he was acting completely normal.

Arcee frowned, moving closer to Knock Out as she too crucially inspected him. "You're saying that the whole of Cybertron is a dead zone?"

Merely shrugging with a grin, the medic moved past her and retrieved his ration of energon, taking his normal seat with a smug look. "All this worry over _me_? I feel flattered"

"I told you he just needed some alone time" Smokescreen laughed, rushing forwards and sitting next to Knock Out, chattering away about whatever came to mind.

Some of the others dispersed, but Ultra Magnus pulled Ratchet aside, moving out of the room so they could speak in private. "Surely you have noticed that this mood swing is much too vast for a mere walk"

"I know...but getting him to admit anything is always hard" Ratchet sighed, "I'll check him over and see if it is merely the neurotoxins again"

Nodding, Magnus moved away silently, leaving Ratchet stood in the corridor.

* * *

Smokescreen wouldn't ease up, he just kept asking Knock Out questions.

Some he would answer, others he would ignore.

"So like...did you see those _predagoons_ out there again?" Smokescreen asked curiously, optics watching Knock Out carefully.

After a slight hesitation, Knock Out shook his helm. "No, I didn't"

But the rookie saw. He'd seen the panic in Knock Out's optics for the briefest of moments. "So you really just _walked_?"

No answer.

"Knock Out" the grouchy voice of Ratchet finally cut in, making the red mech lazily gaze over, "Will you accompany me to medbay? I wish to check your tyre strut"

"No problem" the red mech stated, following the other medic away from Smokescreen.

They walked, but silence engulfed the pair. Both knew the other knew a little more than they were letting on, leaving an awkward atmosphere in place. As they entered the medbay, Knock Out took his seat on the berth and waited patiently, avoiding optical contact by choosing to conveniently look down.

"Knock Out...we are both aware of your true whereabouts" Ratchet stated un-amusedly, folding his arms as he overlooked the younger mech.

Glancing up, the red mech sighed as he watched the other medic warily. "I apologize for my absence...but I felt I needed to do so" with a little huff, Knock Out looked back down sullenly, "I just needed a break"

Moving closer, Ratchet began to inspect his tyre strut in silence, subtly scanning the red mech once again in the process. What he saw in the results made him double take.

"Is there a problem?" Knock Out asked casually, unaware of his findings.

"Um..." Ratchet cleared his vocalizer quickly, trying to recompose himself. "You're strut looks fine"

Turning quickly, Knock Out stared the other medic down. "Anything else?" Another hesitation made the red mech frown in annoyance. "You scanned me without consent! How _rude_!"

"Knock Out...the venom in your system..." Ratchet shook his helm optics wide with fear, "It's practically brimming now...what happened?"

"Nothing" Knock Out quickly inspected his talons nonchalantly, uncaring of the discussion. "I may have...visited him, but nothing occurred. I was much too tired after all the walking and lack of fuel"

Ratchet paused. Something in the red mech's words rang true to him. He wasn't outright lying, which was good...but there were only two options for these results.

Either the venom already in his system had begun dividing rapidly, or he'd been bitten once more.

"May I?" he asked as he moved closer, gesturing to Knock Out's bite wound. After receiving a nod, the red mech exposed his neck to the medic, allowing him to overlook the same markings he saw two days prior.

There was no chance he could have been re-infected if there was not an obvious mark. Shaking his helm, he re-looked at the scans, aware of Knock Out watching.

"Anything?"

The red and white medic shook his helm, sighing deeply. "I don't understand how this could have occurred in such a short period" he stated, turning back to Knock Out worriedly. "This is not a good sign"

"Is it...still okay though?" the red mech asked cautiously, a light tremble running through his frame, "It's not-OW!"

Rushing forward at the outcry, Ratchet had to force the red mech to move his servos from near his oral cavity, spotting a light trail of energon. "What happened?" he asked slowly, but was soon gasping and backing off cautiously.

"I bit my glossa...big deal" Knock Out watched the now fearful mech retreat. "What?"

"Knock Out..." Ratchet spoke as calmly as he could, "I think that venom is definitely a little worse than we initially thought"

The red mech tilted his helm, "Why?" Upon receiving no answer, he jumped off the berth and headed to where his mirror was.

"I wouldn't..." Ratchet tried to stop him, but was too late as Knock Out inspected himself in the mirror.

It wasn't long before he shrieked, diving away from the mirror fearfully. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! MY DENTA!"

"Calm down Knock Out..." Ratchet feebly attempted, but was cut off.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I HAVE FANGS!" the red mech cried, now feeling at them with his glossa and whimpering, "THAT FRAGGER! HE MUST HAVE KNOWN!"

Managing to move closer, Ratchet forced Knock Out to look at him once more. "We'll sort this out Knock Out...we can attempt to rid the stuff in your system and-"

Suddenly hissing, Knock Out jumped back, his visage suddenly wild. "NO!" he growled out, "You won't touch me...not until I know exactly what is happening!"

"You want to know?" Ratchet frowned, shaking his helm as he spoke a little harsher than intended. "I believe the venom is converting your normal Cybertronian form..._happy_?"

Freezing for but a moment, Knock Out soon shuddered as he screeched in anger again, lashing out at the other medic.

He clearly wasn't thinking straight now...making Ratchet silently apologize before pinning the smaller mech down, quickly injecting him with a sedative and watching him attempt to fight back before falling unconscious.

"Ratchet?"

He got off Knock Out and turned to the now present crowd. "Yes? What is it?"

"What was all that about?" Smokescreen immediately butted in, "We heard screaming"

Glancing along the line of autobots, he spoke quietly. "He's worse than we thought"

After a brief explanation, Magnus looked over at the unconscious red mech. "Perhaps it would be best to restrain him for the moment...once he is awake, we will question him on what has occurred, and then you can begin treatment"

"One problem with that" Ratchet frowned, shaking his helm, "I think it would be better to begin attempting to remove the venom now...it's making life altering changes to his very form as we speak, and the longer we leave it, the harder it will be to remove or even undo the changes"

Ultra Magnus shook his helm authoritatively, "Unfortunately, this decision would be Knock Out's, not your own...and if we were to tamper without proper knowledge on what we're dealing with, we do not know what Predaking would attempt"

"I don't think Predaking told him the extent of what the venom was doing, considering his prior reaction" A slight groan caught their attention, making Ratchet shake his helm in shock. "By the allspark...he's become more immune to the sedative"

"Then we must make haste" Magnus commanded, "Wreckers..."

Wheeljack quickly moved forward with Bulkhead and soon, the pair strapped the red mech to the berth, backing off as he once more moaned groggily.

"Why'd you do that?"

No one answered the red mech's query, making him frown. He went to sit up, but yelped in surprise as he found himself restrained. Realization crashed into him, and he was quickly becoming more fearful by the moment. His fellow autobots...his apparent_ friends_...had restrained him.

Optics fretting, he looked along the autobot's present, struggling suddenly as he evidently began to panic.

"Remain calm Knock Out" Ultra Magnus stepped closer, locking optics with the medic's. "You are only restrained for your own safety"

Scowling, Knock Out shook his helm. "You expect me to believe that slag?"

"We merely wish to help you" Ratchet stepped forward, "Please...Knock Out, let me remove at least some of the venom"

Staring pointedly at the other medic, Knock Out frowned deeply. "So you strap me to a berth, then only want to remove something that's been there forever? Was it just a fun addition before?"

Staring in disbelief, Ratchet stumbled over his words. "No...but it wasn't doing anything to you"

"What a load of scrap!" Knock Out retorted, "It's clearly been at work since it was there...even you saw it on the original scan!"

Magnus regained the red mech's attention, also frowning now. "So you do not wish for him to help you?"

"NO" Knock Out growled deeply, "I'll be FINE...just FINE!"

Not sure if he was being sarcastic or not, Magnus moved away, beginning to dispel the other's merely watching.

It wasn't until everyone had left that anything else between the medics was said.

"Knock Out" Ratchet stated seriously, "You seriously think I'm going to believe you're completely okay with this unknown transformation?"

The red mech paused, fear crossing his features for a moment. "No...but I can't let you" he spoke much softer than before. "It's the only thing that stops the other Predacons from..._trying anything_"

Optics widening slightly, Ratchet sighed. "I know you're scared of them...but we just don't know what this could do to you...it could kill you"

Shaking his helm, Knock Out offlined his optics. "He wouldn't have done it if there was even that chance"

"If that is your decision, I will respect it" Ratchet simply responded, "But don't come crawling to me if your finish gets altered or destroyed"

With a small scoff, Knock Out spoke. "Don't worry, I wouldn't come to you if you were the last mech on Cybertron"

But he was aware of the lingering medic, so onlined his optics once more, receiving a serious stare from the other. "Would you at least allow me to take a small sample...I may be able to at least create a cure in case you change your mind"

Nodding slightly, Knock Out sighed lightly. "I will allow you that"

It was noticeable how much tension left the older medic's frame, making Knock Out feel a little bad. He was making his fellow autobot feel helpless, refusing his care and throwing away much of the help offered.

But he had to...Predaking had asked it of him, and he didn't wish to upset the one he loved.

* * *

**More Notes:** Soooo...not a lot to say on my part. Hope you enjoyed! More to come soon~


	6. Ever-changing

**Author's Notes: **Time for the next chapter! I am so happy a lot of you are enjoying this, especially those who leave comments, I love hearing what y'all have to say :)

Without further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Ever-changing**

'Confined to base'

Knock Out hated the term, now so more than ever before.

As soon as the words had left his superior's mouth, he had wanted to scream obscenities. How could he not go stir crazy in this small place?! He wasn't even allowed to go outside for a quick change of scenery!

When not being studied for the millionth time by Ratchet or refueling, he was to remain in his room.

The others claimed the situation didn't change anything, but it did. They all feared him. When he was near, they seemed tense and more reserved, even though the only sign of anything was his now acquired fangs.

Smokescreen was the worst. He seemed convinced he could spread it by mere presence alone, and refused to stay within two foot of the red mech.

Loneliness was spreading quickly through his spark. He was not happy. In fact, he'd dub himself the opposite of happy.

_He was depressed again._

He had felt so much better when he was with the predacons, and he no longer gave a slag whether that was the venom speaking or himself...he wanted out of the base.

The problem was that someone was constantly guarding his door, making him essentially a prisoner. They claimed it was a precaution, but he knew otherwise. They thought he was becoming a danger to all of them, that he would just turn into a full predacon at any moment and attack.

It wasn't that simple...

They didn't really know WHAT the venom was doing! He had fangs...that was all. There was no sign of other changes, not even on read-outs, which made Knock Out hate them all even more for confining him.

Rolling onto his front with a huff, he sourly looked at his berth. He wanted...no, scratch that...NEEDED to go for a drive. He didn't care if his strut was still sensitive, he felt like he'd go crazy if they didn't allow him that simple pleasure.

"Knock Out..."

When Ratchet entered with that vague greeting, he didn't turn, he didn't move at all, just continued his glare upon the berth.

"You need to refuel" Ratchet spoke a little louder in an attempt to gain the other's attention. "I know you've been skipping rations again"

He refused to respond. What was the point? When he left, everyone freaked out. They'd treat him like a beast, even though little had changed. They seemed to treat him more like an insentient being, forgetting he too had thoughts and feelings they were crushing upon each action and comment.

The other medic was the only one who seemed to treat him no different. He knew that the hurtful comments and detached attitude towards Knock Out was only making him upset, and this time he knew it wasn't the neurotoxins upsetting the red mech...it was actually his own feelings being trampled over.

"You don't need to shut me out" Ratchet insisted, moving into Knock Out's line of view, a worried look on his features.

Growling as he glanced up, Knock Out could feel light trembles run through his frame as more hurt invaded. "Why don't you tell that to the others? They don't give a scrap about me either!"

"Come on" Ratchet merely stated, hefting the red mech up who didn't exactly resist.

He was used to Knock Out's tantrums...this had been going on for a week now, and as much as it pained him to see the red mech so negative after everything they had all accomplished, he knew there was little he could do.

As Knock Out stood, he glared downwards, still pouting. "I don't want any of them looking at me"

Normally, this would be considered uncharacteristic for Knock Out, but at present...Ratchet knew why. He felt dejected whenever one of his so called teammates watched him with any form of fear, or worse when they saw him and chose to leave.

"I know" Ratchet sighed, goading the red mech out of the room.

The first thing Knock Out noticed was lack of guard, indicating it had been Smokescreen, who would have quickly fled when he found out Knock Out was exiting his domain. This only made him more upset...Smokescreen was one of the closer mechs to him here, so for all the petty actions...it hurt him more than he'd wish to say.

There was also Bumblebee, who desperately attempted to mask his fear...by remaining silent. The once muted autobot was known to chatter more now he had his voice back, so for him to remain silent in the presence of one he considered a friend...it wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sick of all this slag" Knock Out grumbled lowly as they walked, balling his servos into fists.

Ratchet shook his helm, "Aren't we all? But I cannot change how the others feel, only reassure them that you are still you"

"Well scrap load of good that does!" the red mech snapped back, "None of them care...I don't feel like part of this faction anymore, I feel like a prisoner!"

Pausing, the older mech frowned. He knew Knock Out was being honest right now...he was expressing his upset, which meant it was getting to him a lot more than he thought. Unfortunately, that meant the base confinement was more than needed right now...if they let him go, there was no guarantee he'd return.

The silence lingered, right up until they made it to the rec room. Knock Out entered, happier to find _less _of the autobots present, but annoyed to find a few watching him cautiously as he went to get his energon.

Sitting in his seat dejectedly, he merely swirled the contents in his cube, unwilling to drink it once more.

His thoughts merely drifted. He didn't want to be here, he wanted out.

_He wanted Predaking..._

Surprisingly, this didn't make him feel like refueling. His tanks would churn at the thought of being trapped here indefinitely, so he would merely stare at the liquid he should be consuming. He knew it wasn't healthy, and certainly wouldn't be helping his mood, but he didn't care.

He wasn't really sure how long he was left there, but the next thing he knew, a lither form sat beside him and rested a small servo on his shoulder plating. "Knock Out, is everything okay?"

Glancing round at the femme now looking worriedly at him, he shook his helm huffing a small "Not really" as he glared back at his untouched cube.

Arcee. He hadn't really interacted with her since his return, but he had to admit, he hadn't really seen her around. Before this, it was rare for them to speak on any personal level, but not necessarily for any special reason. Arcee was just more wary of who she spoke to about such matters.

"I can see that..." the blue femme sighed, "But what's bothering you?"

"Everything" he growled lightly, "I just don't see why everyone treats me so differently now"

She too frowned, not removing her servo from it's place on his shoulder. "They're just scared" she assured, "I can see nothings changed..."

He looked back to her, optics locking on the intense blue ones for a moment before he averted his gaze. He was unsure of why the femme was even trying, but it did warm his spark a little to know some of the base were above petty emotions.

"Look, Knock Out" Arcee began carefully, "Why wouldn't you let Ratchet remove the venom? I know it may not change much, seeing as he admitted it would be hard to remove and may well multiply again, but why would you resist it?"

Shaking his helm, Knock Out wanted to sneer. He didn't allow it to show though, smoothing his facial plates into a neutral stare aimed at his energon instead. "I...didn't think it would help" he slowly spoke, "I've already been attacked by those beasts before, and now, well...it may be the only thing stopping them from outright attacking me once more" When he received no answer, he looked back to the femme.

Recognition shone in Arcee's optics, as if she understood his words. "I see" was all she stated though. He then noticed her optics drift to the mark on his neck, making him flinch.

"What are you looking at?!" he demanded, turning away and attempting to cover it with his servo, still disgusted by the imperfection on his chassis.

She chuckled, "I can see you do not like that thing" she spoke gently, "But I was merely curious...Ratchet told us about it, but I hadn't seen it myself"

He didn't move, still covering the scar. "I've tried to remove it, to buff it out, but it never goes" he grouched, "I do not appreciate attention drawn to it"

"Sorry" she smirked, "I was not aware you were so sensitive to attention"

"You know what I meant!" he grumbled back, finally taking a swig of his energon.

This seemed to please Arcee, who stood to leave. "I'll see you around Knock Out"

He mumbled a goodbye as she left the room, merely sighing to himself as he looked at his ration once more. He had drunk maybe a quarter of it, but he still didn't feel like drinking it.

He wasn't even sure why he'd drunk any of it at this point. He'd lapsed for a moment and done so automatically, but the hurtful feelings still at war within him only made him sick to his tanks. And what was worse was he knew Ratchet wouldn't allow him to leave until he'd drunk ALL of it.

So he merely remained in place, uncovering the marking on his neck by removing his servo and readjusting his position in the chair.

What he didn't expect was for someone else to approach...one who had been avoiding him like the plague.

"Hey Knocks"

Looking to the rookie distastefully, Knock Out didn't respond.

"Look...I'm sorry if I've been acting immature lately" the rookie began, only to get interrupted by a sarcastic laugh.

"_Lately_? Puh-lease" Knock Out placed his energon down and folded his arms, frowning to himself as he overlooked the blue and yellow mech.

Shaking his helm, Smokescreen smirked lightly, "Fine...if I've just been acting _plain_ immature...but I was scared about what this could do to you Knock Out...I don't want to see you hurt"

The frown had not left the red mech, even as he spoke it remained. "So in not wanting to see me hurt, you neglected to remember that I had feelings?"

Sighing, Smokescreen sat next to the red mech, dipping his helm sorrily. "I'm a slagging idiot"

"No argument here"

"HEY!" the rookie playfully complained, but soon became serious once more, "Please...Knock Out...I don't want to be the reason we're not friends anymore"

Cocking an optic ridge, Knock Out spoke with a hint of amusement in his vocals, "I never said anything about no longer being friends"

What he hadn't anticipated on was the rookie suddenly hugging him, making him groan and feebly attempt to escape. After a long moment, Smokescreen let go and smirked, "So, when do you reckon we can race again?"

"At this rate..._never_" Knock Out wiped at his finish lightly, acting as if Smokecreen had made him dirty. "I don't see them letting me out anytime soon"

"Awwww..." the blue and yellow mech groaned, "I know! I'll talk to them! Maybe I can get them to let you out!"

Smirking once more, Knock Out shook his helm "I doubt that"

* * *

Another few days had passed, but now Knock Out was agitated by being trapped. It was starting to make him feel like a prisoner of war...even if the others were starting to relax around his presence once more.

Their kindness did not ease the torture they themselves had caused. He had forgiven them, but it did not help the pain. He still felt hurt at the idea of being trapped for no real reason other than he _could_ become dangerous.

By that logic, any of them could be confined to base _in case_ they turn on the cause. But nobody listened to him...

Perhaps he was right before he switched sides. None of these autobots understood him..._trusted _him.

Moving over to the small window in his berthroom, he inspected it with a growl, wishing it was bigger so he could merely smash it and escape.

But then again...they had been putting less guards on duty lately, Ultra Magnus happier with how everyone felt over the situation and believing Knock Out wouldn't do anything...he could only leave with a code though.

A devious smirk crossed the red mech's visage as he moved to the door, carefully typing in an old medical override code he remembered from so long ago, one from before the war. As he typed he held his ventilations, hope filling his spark.

He didn't care at this point.

He needed to get out of the base...even if it was just to drive. Nothing felt right here anymore, being confined only made him want to offline for the freedom alone.

A light beep and the pad lit up green, indicating it had worked.

Grinning darkly, he exited the door as it opened and quickly re-set the lock to avoid suspicion at first glance. He ran down the corridor, keeping all his sensors peeled for signs of any other autobot. Luckily, most were busy restoring the planet, slowly rebuilding a lot of it...that was how it was usually, before all this depression slag had begun.

They weren't going to hold him back...he was going. He didn't care what repercussions this caused later for him, all he knew was he needed the outside world.

Hiding in a tight gap as he sensed a vague presence, he watched as Ratchet went past, probably heading to the medbay to work on the antidote to the venom.

"Fools" he merely mumbled once it was clear, running towards the exit with glee shining in his optics.

Perhaps he had changed...in many ways in fact, but this sort of freedom had never felt so refreshing. His pedes touched down on Cybertron, making him practically purr in delight...he'd missed this so much. He transformed eagerly, growling in slight pain as his wheel strut complained at the action.

Ignoring it, he bolted off, driving as fast as he could from the base.

The rules were broken. He knew if he went back, he'd be more carefully watched and confined, but again, he didn't give a slag.

Freedom was the right of all sentient beings, as their late Prime had always taught...so he had claimed his freedom.

It wasn't long until the Aston Martin was out of sight of the base, and in even less time, completely untraceable.

* * *

**More Notes: **Naughty Knock Out ran away...heeheehee XD

Right, I would just like to say the Autobots weren't deliberately being jerks or anything, they were just worried. They have come to care for Knock Out, as he is now one of their own, and don't want anything bad to happen to him.


	7. Refined Selection

**Author's Note: **Been real busy as I have a deadline this week, but here! Only a day off of being a week XD

As usual, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Refined Selection**

Driving was always a thrill for Knock Out, but normally, he didn't push himself this much. He knew the moment he stopped, his strut would complain in agony and render him unable to drive onwards, so he refused to even slow down.

He was close to his destination, he just knew it.

Something inside him made him want to laugh...the Autobots might as well have opened the doors for him. They should have guessed leaving someone indefinitely trapped would cause desperate actions such as this.

But he suspected Ratchet had told the others about Predaking...

The way some of them looked at him...placed carefully worded questions before him...he knew they knew. But he brushed it off, knowing they probably worried Predaking could offer more for him then they could.

To be honest, he wondered why they hadn't attempted to persuade him to stay...they tried to act normal, but it was still awkward.

Seeing the entrance to Shockwave's lab, Knock Out internally grinned. He was the only one who knew where the predacons resided...the lab that had created Darksteel and Skylynx.

No one knew the whereabouts of Shockwave, but even if he lived, he would not return here knowing the beasts knew of the location.

As he pulled up, he quickly transformed, groaning as his strut began burning in pain. Giving it a moment to settle down, he slowly entered in silence.

He came to the main lab, finding no signs of any of them...Darksteel and Skylynx often left for flights...but he suspected Predaking was in his own area once again.

Continuing down the walkway, he quietly followed the side path to Predaking's domain. One small part of him thought he shouldn't be here and that he should have remained at the autobot base, but most of him had hated the treatment so much he immediately overruled the thought.

He entered the darkened room almost nervously, not spotting anyone. "Predaking?" he asked carefully, turning in a slow circle.

Clawed servos suddenly grabbed him from behind, making him yelp in surprise. Before he could make any further noises, the large claws muted him, covering his mouth gently.

"My desirable _Knock Out_" the beast purred, scooping the smaller mech up easily, "I am surprised they let you go"

Batting the claws away from his face, Knock Out frowned up at the king of predacons. "One, I escaped, they didn't want me to leave base...and two..." he glared angrily up at Predaking, folding his arms tightly. "WHY THE FRAG DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT VENOM WOULD CHANGE ME?!"

"What do you...?"

"JUST LOOK!" Knock Out screeched, baring his fangs, making the predacon chirp in surprise.

Optics widened in wonder, Predaking gently lifted a claw and felt at the new appendages carefully. "I did not know" he simply stated, "Perhaps a lot is still unknown about predacons..."

"Great..." Knock Out sighed, "I'm going to turn into an abomination, and everyone will think I'm a slagging idiot for not attempting to stop it"

"Unfortunately" Predaking nuzzled at the still irritated mech lightly, "It is most probable it had been affecting you since the first bite"

"Ugh...so even if we miraculously got rid of all the venom...I'd still be like this" he moaned. "Smelling sexy to all predacons and fanged like a demon"

Predaking churred lightly, pulling Knock Out higher into his arms, "I do not mind the change...I believe they suit your sharp personality"

A small smirk revealed itself on Knock Out's features, his face plates heating up in pleasure.

Predaking grumbled happily, pulling the red mech into a kiss quickly. Knock Out keened lightly, hugging around the beast's neck and pressing his chassis as close as he could to Predaking's.

Moving over to his nesting area, Predaking gently placed Knock Out down before continuing his assault, kissing the red mech desperately as he loomed over the small cybertronian.

"You are ready?" he rumbled lightly, nipping at Knock Out's audio affectionately.

Shuddering lightly, half in fear, half in anticipation, Knock Out shook his helm. "But...how can we?" he felt his cooling fan kick in so suddenly, moaning lightly as Predaking continued the ministrations on his audio finial. "We're not exactly..._proportioned_"

A grin crossed the predacon's facial plates, his own fangs in view as he overlooked the beautiful mech in his keep. "We will merely have to be...careful" he growled lightly, moving back to kiss Knock Out and deepening it more so than before.

More heat assaulted the red mech, making him groan lightly into the kiss, especially as he felt the predacon's glossa probe his mouth suddenly.

A light trill escaped the beast as he felt at Knock Out's newly acquired fangs, his own form heating equally as quickly, only goaded on by the mere smell Knock Out produced.

"Let your fears go" Predaking mumbled as he kissed the red mech gently, "You know I only wish to pleasure you, my precious _Knock Out_"

"Just do so before I get second thoughts"

**(AN: If you have a dirty mind and wanted smut/to see where this went, go here: ****doomiscool. livejournal(dotcom)/ 8049. html** (obviously change word in brackets and delete spaces to make work) because I can't post it here due to the rules)

* * *

"He's GONE?!" Ratchet demanded the rookie who had come to bear the bad news to the medic.

"Yeah. I went to check on him, put the code in and BAM...empty room" Smokescreen shook his helm, "He must of guessed the code or something"

Sighing in agitation, Ratchet attempted to track the mech but came up blank once again. "Slag it all!" he cursed, hitting the console in agitation, "He ran off without a trace!"

"What chance is there he will return?" Smokescreen asked nervously, "He wouldn't leave..._forever,_ would he?"

Shaking his helm, Ratchet sighed. "I doubt that, but I can not answer your query youngling"

"But why did he even leave?" Smokescreen moaned, "I thought he was happy now"

"Far from it actually" Ratchet pointed out dryly. "Though everyone's attitudes towards him improved, the damage was done...he was depressed and felt like a prisoner due to the confinement. It is likely that is why he escaped"

"Oh man...I tried really hard to make it up to him!" Smokescreen complained, "This is all my fault!"

Ratchet looked sternly at the rookie, "No, it wasn't...a lot of the others were as unfair in their judgements over him, but you and Bumblebee were the ones that hit him hardest"

"But how can we get him back?" Smokescreen asked desperately, clearly upset by the idea his friend had willingly left.

"I don't know, I just don't know"

* * *

"_Knock Out_?"

The red mech shifted lightly, groaning a little in discomfort, his tyre strut once again reminding him of it's discontent over his long fast drive earlier that day. "Yes?"

A long purr was his response, being nuzzled suddenly and nothing more said. His plating tingled slightly making him rub at it slowly only to freeze, stiffening in Predaking's grasp.

"What is wrong? Were you hurt?" Predaking asked, worried he'd damaged his mate during interface.

Crying out suddenly, Knock Out lightly punched Predaking's chest. "YOU SLAGGER! YOU FRAGGING BEAST!"

Sitting up and cradling Knock Out, Predaking carefully inspected the red mech, not really seeing anything wrong, making him frown in contemplation, unworried by the aggressive behavior. He was always delighted to see his mate angry...it was not only more natural to his species, but it showed he was stronger than he looked. He always liked it when Knock Out was annoyed, it was very arousing...but right now, he wanted to know what upset the mech so.

"You must tell me, or I will not know"

"YOU AND YOUR SLAGGING VENOM! I'M HIDEOUS!" Knock Out shrieked.

Carefully leaning down and inspecting where Knock Out had been rubbing, Predaking sighed. His plating was spiking out a tiny bit more than before at the bottom outside edge of his chest plates. The change was little, and actually did not effect how he looked, but it clearly upset the mech. He chose not to respond, knowing nothing he could say at this point would appease the mech.

Knock Out cried harder, burying his facial plates as he did so. "You monster!" was all the red mech sobbed out, shaking with sorrow as he remained in the predacon's embrace.

"My desirable _Knock Out_" Predaking began softly, using his claws to get him to look up again, "I still believe you to be the most beautiful mech in this existence...and most definitely the most desirable predacon of them all"

Scoffing lightly once again, Knock Out shook his helm, tears still leaking from his optics as he spoke quietly. "But I'm not a predacon"

"You are" Predaking purred lightly, "You are mine, and I say you are. Do not let your supposed friends tell you otherwise"

A light chirp escaped Knock Out's vocalizer as he nuzzled into Predaking's chest plates. "You always know how to make me happy...you're the only one who has ever understood me properly"

Lifting the red mech higher, Predaking placed a kiss upon the waiting lips. "I made it my business to understand you...after all, how else would I acquire the perfect mate if I didn't understand the only perfect mech"

"Oh _Predaking_" Knock Out cried happily, latching onto him.

He no longer cared.

Perhaps if Predaking thought he was perfect, he could believe it himself. He was beginning to understand the predacon slowly, and it wasn't as bothersome as he originally thought. There was a slight savage beauty to the creatures that interested him.

As for the minor alterations to his chassis...he hated them. He would stop them in an instant if there was the slightest chance, but from what he knew, he couldn't keep the protective venom AND fix it. He had been proud of his form for eons, and he could continue to be equally proud of it once he smoothed out the slightly spiked plating..._right_?


	8. Raging On

**Author's Notes: **A bit of a short chapter, but it is needed to progress. Hopefully I will update on time next week, but as I am entering a tense 4 week production of a 3 minute animated film, I will have to see how everything goes.

TL;DR? ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Raging On**

Hope was lost at the autobot base. Knock Out had been gone for over a week and a half. They knew the longer it went on, the less likely it was he would return.

Instead, they had to focus on their efforts in restoring Cybertron. As upsetting as it was, they couldn't waste time on a lost cause.

Well, that's what everyone believed...so when it became evident a sports car was approaching, a few of them who were present gathered, staring in disbelief as the red Aston Martin slowed as it drew nearer.

"Knock Out?" Arcee asked cautiously, noticing he didn't immediately transform.

After a pause, Knock Out finally did change mode, but a lot of panic spread when he did so.

"What in the pit happened to you?!" Smokescreen blurted out, receiving a whack upside the head from Bumblebee.

The reason for Smokescreen's outburst? Knock Out's appearance was littered with dents and scratches. His chest plates were almost ridged from some, and the armor on his stabilizing servos looked much more jagged from the dents. It somewhat blended in with his vehicle mode, but when he transformed, it was glaringly obvious. The scratches and paint chips didn't really help either, but all in all...he didn't look that much different, just beaten up.

After a slight sigh, Knock Out shook his helm, jokingly stating "Predacons...really bring out my inner beast"

Bumblebee stepped forward, looking his friend up and down. "Is that why you didn't return? Or was it us?"

"I must admit" the red mech placed his servos on his hips, "That it was a mix of the two"

"What is going on out here?" Ratchet demanded as he exited the base, pausing upon immediate visual of who was present. "Knock Out?!"

"He came back!" Smokescreen smiled widely, "And you all thought I was crazy!"

Knock Out grinned in return, his sharp fangs showing as he did so. "That's because you are"

"Ouch" the rookie laughed, "I can see that venom hasn't improved your attitude" Another whack upside the helm by the scout only made him moan in annoyance.

Ratchet cautiously approached the red mech, inspecting the armor issues carefully. "Everything is purely aesthetic?"

Nodding silently, Knock Out soon smirked, "Though...I do find it mental torture"

"I can see why" Smokescreen added, only to be whacked a third time. "FINE! I'm just going to leave before you give me processor damage guys!" Smokescreen huffed, "See ya later Knock Out" he stated before rushing away.

After a small glare from Ratchet, Bumblebee followed, leading Arcee with him who looked equally as annoyed.

"So why did you return Knock Out?" Ratchet asked, "If you have come to accept your..._ruined finish_...then why have you come back?"

Folding his arms, Knock Out frowned. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me" locking optics, he spoke more seriously. "Just because I ran away did not mean I abandoned all of you...I was desperate before, but now I am fine once again"

"Desperate?" Ratchet asked calmly.

"For freedom...do you know how hard it was only seeing three rooms of the base for over a week?"

Scanning him silently, no longer hiding when he did so, Ratchet sighed at the read outs. The venom had changed little, but his system was still drastically altered. "I hope you are truly happy with what this is doing to you" he stated, "I have not found any signs of reversing..._this_"

"I'll be fine" Knock Out stated happily, soon being led into the base to see Ultra Magnus. "So you all thought I'd defected?" he asked lowly as they walked. After receiving a grunt, he laughed lightly, "Of course...typical"

Entering the Magnus's office, Knock Out stood to attention, still tempted to bow like how he had for the Decepticon lord not too long ago.

"You have returned _medic_?" Magnus stated, clearly surprised by the fact himself. But his optics quickly drifted over the frame, clearly shocked by the slight damage. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine" Knock Out insisted, "I sincerely apologize for running off, but I wasn't exactly in the best of mental states"

Moving forward, Ultra Magnus smiled lightly, "I too must apologize Knock Out" he bowed his helm calmly, "We too were wrong in restraining you as well as doubting you"

"It's quite alright"

"So what now?" Ratchet asked the pair, glancing to Knock Out, "He's still pumped full of that venom, and I somewhat doubt the others would be entirely comfortable with him being the main medic on duty when we have no clues as to what the stuff will do to him"

A new frown crossed Knock Out's facial plates for a moment. "True, but as long as I'm not completely confined to base, I'm not too worried"

The older medic gave him a suspicious look, but Knock Out merely smirked in return.

"You would accept the decision?" Magnus asked Ratchet, who sighed and nodded. "Then it is agreed"

* * *

Back in the medbay, Ratchet insisted on checking him over more thoroughly, much to the red mech's annoyance.

"COME ON! What else could you possibly check?!" Knock Out demanded as Ratchet scanned him for the hundredth time.

"Knock Out" Ratchet spoke authoritatively, "I am still worried by these readings" Bringing them up on the screen for the other medic to see, he spoke once again, "Look at what it's doing to your system...I'm not entirely sure these changes are particularly good for you"

Knock Out looked, frowning slightly. Ratchet still probably wanted him to give in and agree to remove the poison, but he no longer cared. It was too late in his opinion...he couldn't fix his chest plates, so why bother?

"I appreciate the concern, but I do not see the issue"

Grumbling, Ratchet moved closer, "I know you are still with Predaking...that's where you've been, but is he the one convincing you to let this continue? Is it what YOU really want?"

Glancing away, Knock Out was momentarily quiet. "Look...I know you're concerned about him still, but I know what I'm doing" Knock Out locked optics with his peer before speaking. "Even he did not expect this...but he reckons it has been happening since the first bite"

"_FIRST _BITE?!"

"Oops" Wincing as Ratchet shouted obscenities at him, he found he was forced to explain. "Fine, I admit it...he bit me when I disappeared for those two days...when the venom increased"

Ratchet cut back in, clearly annoyed. "But _HOW_?!"

"I asked him to do it in the exact spot he did it last time, then welded it shut...over the two days away from here, it healed enough so I could buff it down and have it go unnoticed"

More obscenities were flung around by the older medic, making Knock Out shy away again.

"Just WHY Knock Out?" the other eventually asked him, making him pause.

"I kind of already told you that...it protects me..."

Quietening down for a moment, Ratchet shook his helm in annoyance, "Yes, yes, you did...but why did you AGREE?"

The silence ate away at Knock Out, especially as Ratchet's glare only deepened. Quietly, he mumbled the answer, offlining his optics as he did so.

"_Because...I love him_"

More silence was all that followed, Ratchet's stare softening a little as he contemplated the red mech's answer.

Knock Out daren't look back at him, keeping his optical feed off as he felt light trembles run through him. He really never was good at dealing with this sort of emotion in front of any faction...Predaking was the only being who seemed to make it come out naturally, and perhaps that's why he loved him so.

"I see"

Reeling in shock, Knock Out quickly looked back at the stern medic, optics wide. "What?!"

"I can see that is true" Ratchet stated, moving away back to the console, his mouth drawn into a thin line.

"So...you're okay with that?" Knock Out asked quietly.

Another quietude followed, further putting the red mech on edge.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ratchet calmly answered. "Who you love is not up to me, and if it is what you want...then I can not interfere" What he didn't voice was that he wasn't entirely certain that the cause of the emotions for Knock Out were all tracing back to the neurotoxins in the venom.

Would Predaking really manipulate the one he claimed to care for? Unfortunately, Ratchet did not know the answer to that either.

Taking his silence as a dismissal, Knock Out got up and stretched, flexing his shoulders lightly before moving towards the door.

"Wait."

Turning in surprise, he locked optics with the other immediately. "Yes?"

"Knock Out...please don't go disappearing again for days on end" the other said lowly, clear distraught in his optics. "All of us worry...we don't want to lose you"

All Knock Out did was stare in surprise, honestly shocked by the others words. "I...I'll try" he managed to say, "It's just I kind of sometimes...get a little _self-conscious _about things...that's why I didn't immediately return"

"That doesn't surprise me coming from _you_" Ratchet rolled his optics, "Just...tell one of us when you're going so we know what's happened"

Nodding in thought, Knock Out gave a small smile, "I will"


	9. Hidden Conversions

**Author's Notes: **Busy with animating, but no worries...plenty of Knock Out and Predaking goodness to come ;) (What would that be? PredaKO? KnocKing? PKO? I dunno...suggestions? XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Hidden Conversions**

_Standing on the edge of platform, high above the rest of Cybertron, the red mech smirked darkly. His armor was really dilapidated and worn, so many changes to it that it had completely ruined the mech's once glorious form and finish._

_"I'm coming"_

_And with that, he stepped off the edge casually, soon plummeting towards the ground. Before he hit, a dragon easily scooped him out the air, roaring loudly as it flew onwards. All this made was laughter, a seemingly crazy laugh from the one in the creature's claws._

_Without any words, the red mech clambered up to the beast's neck, pulling himself up with ease and standing calmly on the dragon's back, no longer caring of the danger._

_As the dragon roared once again, he shrieked loudly in response, more like a monster than a mech now._

* * *

Jolting awake, Knock Out gasped lightly, feeling desperately around his chassis to see if anything else had changed.

Thankfully, nothing else had developed.

Covering his optics with his servo, he sighed deeply. "Slag...I hate these dreams"

Each time he recharged, he was cursed with strange visions of predacons, sometimes of himself as one of them. That was another reason he didn't want to return...he didn't ever feel particularly happy or safe when he awoke.

Awaking to see Predaking was somewhat comforting...it kind of made him feel like nothing in the universe could hurt him. But onlining alone in a base full of mechs who would gladly choose to believe he was becoming a monster surprisingly wasn't much of a comfort.

With deliberate slowness, he climbed off the berth, moving to his mirror to check his finish over. He thanked Primus when he saw it was as flawless as it had been last nocturnal cycle.

Optics drawing down as he frowned, he carefully inspected the only aesthetic he still had trouble accepting...the slightly more spiked piece of plating on each side of his chest. He knew nobody else here had noticed, but he still saw it as a glaringly obvious flaw.

"Fragging venom" he moaned, moving to the door and carefully typing the code in to allow himself out.

Once in the corridor, he continued to move at a slow pace, trying to get the strange visions of himself his processor had created out of his helm...even if he were to change like some of the others believed...lost _this_ form, it didn't mean he'd become that ugly..._did it_?

But the sheer uncertainty on that point made him wince...what if that was his future? A savage beast who gave no priorities to their form or finish...

"Slag" he cursed, grabbing his energon and downing it quickly, not wanting to wait around today. As he moved, he was glad no one was stopping him, for he did not wish to talk.

He went outside and transformed, merely driving to try clear his processor further.

:: _Knock Out_ ::

Slagging Ratchet. Couldn't trust him for five minutes.

:: _What is it?_ :: Knock Out growled into his comm, clearly agitated.

There was a slight pause before the response came :: _You left base? I wanted to check you were okay_ ::

:: _Let me correct you on that...you wanted to check WHERE I was going _:: No answer came, so he continued, :: _For your general interest, I am merely driving...I did not recharge well _::

He hung up, uncaring of what the medic had to say. He'd probably just ask him why his recharge was unpleasant...or scan him again. Dear Primus was he sick of scans!

Drifting around a turn, he sighed to himself. At least his vehicle form had no imperfections about it. Only his main Cybertronian bi-pedal form had mild alterations, but he still hated that thought alone.

At least he wouldn't have to give up driving...he'd offline himself right now if he could no longer race around.

A now familiar shriek caught his attention, making him groan.

Slowing, he transformed and glared at the ursagryph that approached. "What is it Darksteel? Can't you see I'm _busy_"

"Heh...good one" the predacon giggled after he transformed, a twisted smirk in place. "You don't even look pleased to see me"

"I'm not" Darksteel didn't seem to care about the answer, making Knock Out sigh in irritation. The predacon really didn't take anything seriously. "Is there a reason you interrupted my drive?"

The predacon chirped in surprise, bowing quickly as he looked a little scared. "Sorry...I didn't mean to", but the smirk returned as he continued. "Predaking asked me to check on you"

"Why you and not Skylynx?" Knock Out asked placing his servos on his hips.

He knew why. Predaking was making an example. Darksteel could now smell the difference in Knock Out's scent, and Predaking was making sure the less serious of his small rank respected his mate.

"Anything else?" the red mech simply drawled upon getting no answer to his previous question.

"Well...I kinda think you should come to base..." Darksteel admitted quietly, "The reason Skylynx isn't with me is...he kinda damaged his wing and..."

Dramatically sighing at the juvenile predacon, Knock Out waved a servo at him. "Go on then...transform and take me, it will be quicker"

Without an argument, the beast did so, allowing the smaller mech to carefully climb on before it sped off back to base.

* * *

Ratchet was working on an attempted antidote when a data burst came through. He frowned as he realized it was sent in a rush, and more so when he realized it was from Knock Out.

"_Called into Predacon base for medical reasons_" was all it said. No time estimate or anything.

He rolled his optics, noting that Knock Out's signal had been cut again, so he couldn't even ask.

The mech had not been back for long...about three days, and he was already running off. _Typical_.

* * *

"What in the pit did you do?!" Knock Out demanded as he overlooked the delicate wing of the younger dragon predacon.

Skylynx didn't seem keen to respond, but did so out of respect. "I crashed"

"I can see" the medic stated dryly, "Now hold still"

His talons carefully fiddled with wires, noting the circuitry wasn't all that different to seeker wings. Keeping that thought aside, he was soon popping dents out the plating and helping the younger predacon by re-angling each plate on the detailed wings, making sure they were straight.

Luckily, Skylynx's wings were fully accessible when he wasn't in beast mode, so it was much easier to fix, even with the size difference.

After a couple megacycles, he instructed the predacon on when it could fly again and let it scurry away to meet Darksteel.

"You are too talented _Knock Out_"

He turned with a smile, nodding to his mate as he raised his chest proudly. "Why hello Predaking, you been watching over me again?"

The beast came forward, looking upon Knock Out with clear lust. "You are well aware I can not take my optics off of you when you are present"

Knock Out gestured for Predaking to pick him up, purring contentedly as he was obeyed. "You wouldn't consider flying me back would you?" he asked casually, "After all...it is quicker"

"I would...perhaps after we have spent some time together"

With a fanged smirk, Knock Out rubbed at the black chest plates gently, causing a loving rumble to run through the beast. "I never said we had to go _straight back_ to the autobots"

"You are feeling it again?" Predaking asked quietly.

Knock Out merely sighed, nodding lightly. Predaking knew he was suffering from strange instinctual issues at the moment...his programming kept making him feel he should fly, but being a grounder, he had no chances at that. Driving helped a little, but the predacon instincts were strong.

Other instinctual issues were still there...like the ones telling him to hunt down prey, the one that sometimes made him want to bite random things, and the annoying and most taxing of the lot of them...the one that wanted him to guard his territory.

When he was with the autobots, he simply didn't want anyone coming into his room...which was hard to stop because Ratchet had authority to do practically anything. The other issue was the medical bay, seeing as it had been his job before all this. He felt like an enemy had taken his territory... meaning there had been at least two occasions recently where Knock Out nearly attacked Ratchet..._nearly_.

As Predaking nuzzled him lovingly, Knock Out chirruped softly, soon recoiling as he realized he'd made the strange beast-like noise.

This only made the preadcon king chuckle, giving Knock Out a small nudge with his helm. Locking optics, the pair needn't speak, but Knock Out seemed to insist.

"I know there's still more to come of this...but when will it end?! I'm sick of all this slag!"

After a small contemplation, Predaking calmly responded, "Your recharge is still troubled, isn't it?" Admittedly, the beast had noticed Knock Out was tetchier than normal, so he had presumed that already, but he guessed it didn't really aid the impatience.

Not bothering with an answer, Knock Out huffed and rested his helm against Predaking's chest, offlining his optics for a moment. The predacon sighed, watching over his clearly tired mate briefly before speaking.

"Precious _Knock Out_" he grumbled softly, "You wish for something of me?"

Optics coming back online, Knock Out merely sighed. "If it were possible...I'd want to have you come back with me...to live with me..." he shook his helm slightly, "But I know it wouldn't work, not unless I ran away and remained here"

"I do not believe your current leader would appreciate the gesture" Predaking merely responded, "After all, I am the cause of his missing servo, and the others caused him much damage"

"But-"

Shaking his helm, Predaking leant down and kissed Knock Out gently. "I do not believe myself ready to try face them yet either...I still remember two of them destroying the other predacons"

With a clear frown, Knock Out winced away, sadness filling him. "Do you blame _me_?"

"You were not present, so why would I be angered by you?"

Burying his helm in Predaking's chest plates, Knock Out whimpered, shuddering in what appeared to be fear. "It was..._me_...I put the energon there...if I hadn't..."

With a small affectionate growl, the predacon got the red mech to once again look at him, his optics showing his clear worry as he stared into the red orbs before him. "You are not to blame...you did not choose to blow it up, nor was it your idea to even place it there...if I correctly remember, you were ordered to"

A small gasp, followed by a nod, and Knock Out attempted speech once more. "I know...I just..."

"Shh..." Predaking mumbled lowly, hiking Knock Out higher and encouraging him into a proper embrace, feeling his mate hide his faceplates in his neck. "I could never be angered at you, my desirable _Knock Out_"

Crying softly, Knock Out daren't move from the embrace, feeling more protected than ever. Light strokes around his tyre struts only caused him to relax further, and soon he was calming, still with his facial plates buried in the beast's neck.

"I am aware all this is getting to you" he spoke softly to his mate, "But you needn't worry over trivial matters...I am always here for you, always ready to shower you in the affections you deserve"

Murmuring an incoherent reply, a small smile formed which Predaking could feel.

He continued petting the red plating gently, awaiting for the mech in his embrace to calm enough to wish to move. The response he got surprised him a little, but at the same time, made his spark warm.

"Can we...just stay like this for a little while"

Purring lightly, Predaking carried the red mech carefully, heading outside their base so they could overlook the scenery together. After finding a spot to settle on to watch the world go by, he made sure Knock Out was still comfortable in his embrace.

A small twitch ran through the red mech, followed by a slight keen, making Predaking frown. "_Knock Out_?"

With a light shudder, Knock Out hissed suddenly, his talons digging into Predaking as he grasped to his mate desperately. Knowing it was merely more instincts attempting to fall into place, the predacon gently stroked at Knock Out's face plates.

"I know it is hard, but you must control yourself"

The red mech glanced up intensely, optics widened in fear. "I...don't know _how_"

Cooing lightly, the king carefully traced his claws down to stroke at Knock Out's chin, before leaning in and placing a comforting kiss on the red mech's waiting lips.

After a light trill, Knock Out quietened down, vents sighing slightly as he spoke. "Thanks...I just...don't get half of those feelings" he shook his helm, frowning in seemingly deep thought.

"I never understood what drew me to you, but I know whatever it was, it was right" Predaking stated, nuzzling at Knock Out before gently placing him down on the ground. "Are you ready for your flight, dearest _Knock Out_?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

Stepping back, the beast transformed into a dragon, growling lowly in what could only be affection as it nudged its helm at Knock Out. Giggling, the red mech stroked gently around the beast's maw, soon leaning forward and cuddling the dragon's helm as best he could, leaning his own helm against it lovingly.

With another light nudge, Knock Out hummed, kissing the dragon's fore-helm before moving round to clamber onto it's back.

With a possessive roar, the dragon took flight, feeling Knock Out's grip increase as the air resistance hit them. He flew off towards the sea of rust, merely flying towards the open vastness of Cybertron.


	10. Violent Outbursts

**Author's Notes: **So, here it is! The next chapter a lot of people have been waiting for (srsly, I know A LOT of peeps read this every week...my traffic chart is hilarious on a tuesday when I post the new chapter)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Violent Outbursts**

Again, Knock Out moaned when Predaking dropped him off back at the base...those flights never seemed to last as long as he wanted them to.

The other thing Knock Out never liked was the fact Predaking always rapidly took his leave, not wanting to chance being seen by the other autobots. He wished so badly that Predaking could speak in beast form...then it wouldn't feel so bad...just a simple goodbye would be better than the light growls and trills he got.

But he was used to this, as he had to be.

Feeling less aggressive than earlier, he headed to see Ratchet, to show the medic personally he had returned.

"Hello~" he chimed as he entered the lab, spotting the other medic still deep in his research. "Told you I'd return"

Giving a slight huff in return, Ratchet continued working regardless.

"Ooooh, I see" Knock Out smirked, moving closer, "You're giving me the cold shoulder because I hung up on you"

"No, I'm busy Knock Out...I think I may have found a viable antidote to the venom"

The red mech froze, staring in shock. "How? I thought you said you couldn't..."

With a light chuckle, the older medic shook his helm. "I never stopped trying...I said I wanted to give a chance at stopping it all if I could"

"But..." Knock Out frowned suddenly, "If we _did_ administer it...what would it _do_? Halt me at the point I've already got to?"

Ratchet looked at him seriously, aware the answer to this particular question would dictate whatever the red mech's decision on the matter was. "It would break down the venom in your system, essentially cleaning it. I am uncertain on whether it would fully reverse..._everything_"

He knew that wasn't the answer Knock Out wanted, only further pointed out by the dying interest that had been in the red optics. He looked...disappointed for but a moment before he smiled lightly, choosing carefully how to respond, before slowly stating "I see"

"You said you hadn't recharged properly" Ratchet continued, "I am presuming it is to do with your current changes"

Moaning in discontent, Knock Out gave a slight scowl as he spoke, unhappy about the prying. "Kind of...I hate to admit it, but I have been suffering from strange bouts of predacon instincts, hence effecting my recharge"

"That would be the neurotoxins changing your base instinctual programming along with the rest of the venom" the older medic stated. "If I administer the antidote, it may be able to stop the issue"

"_May_" Knock Out responded sarcastically, "That really gives me a lot of confidence...what if the cure stops it all at the point I'm at? That would be more torturous than letting it continue!"

"Knock Out...please" Ratchet attempted to calm the now angering red mech, but failed miserably.

"NO!" Knock Out shrieked, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And he ran.

Ratchet stared in shock, having noticed the slightly crazed look in the mech's optics as he had yelled. He decided to leave the red mech to calm down alone...perhaps he'd be better persuaded later?

* * *

Awaking on the floor was not what Knock Out had anticipated. His system ached, and something felt wrong.

As he sat up he looked around himself only to moan in displeasure. His room was completely messed up.

His first and foremost question was when did he fall into recharge? He recalled storming off from Ratchet, but then...nothing.

But a barrage of instincts hit as he stood to begin cleaning, making him growl in annoyance. But that wasn't what worried him...the fact someone was entering his room was the issue.

Shrieking incoherantly, the red mech pounced at the intruder, not really comprehending what he was doing. They yelled something out as both of them clattered to the floor, but he couldn't understand it. He merely hissed, his plating flaring ever so slightly as he continued to pin them down and glare at them.

"Knock Out! What are you doing?!" Smokescreen asked desperately, "I didn't think you were still upset at me!"

Growling, Knock Out didn't respond, nor did he move. This wasn't an entirely unsalvageable situation for Smokescreen, but he didn't feel keen to fight his friend.

"Look...I'm not doing anything!" Smokescreen continued regardless of whether Knock Out could understand him or not, soon adding sarcastically "Did you learn that from your precious Predaking or something?"

Something clicked in Knock Out's processor. Shuttering his optics, he stumbled back, off the rookie and continuing until he was in a corner. "N...no" he managed to force out. "I'm...sorry"

Sitting up, Smokescreen took in the disarray of the room, shocked as Knock Out was usually neater than most of them combined. "Um...stupid question, but are you okay?" the blue and yellow mech asked, daring not move for the moment.

"I...don't know" Knock Out hesitated, suddenly hiding his facial plates in his servos as he let out a weird grumble, feebly attempting to muffle the noise.

But Smokescreen heard, and was more than worried now. "Knocks...I think perhaps we should go see Ratchet"

"NO!" Knock Out shook his helm, baring his fangs slightly in threat, "I can't! Not now"

Taken aback by the response, Smokescreen stumbled up onto his pedes, gazing uncertainly at the other mech. "Come on Knocks...you know we just want to help you"

Screeching in fear, Knock Out froze in place, curling up further and trying to hide, unaware Smokescreen had gone against his wishes and called Ratchet anyway. It wasn't until the older medic rushed in that he realized, but he was too far gone to care.

"Knock Out...take it easy" Ratchet spoke gently, noting the havoc the room had undergone. "We're not going to hurt you"

Optics wild, Knock Out scrambled up, snarling angrily and almost rearing up. The two bots stared at him, a hint of fear seeping in as he continued to act so strangely.

"Um...I don't think he's home doc" Smokescreen stated lowly, "I think he's kinda lost it"

Shaking his helm, Ratchet attempted to step forward, only to receive a feral growl followed by the red mech lunging at the other medic. Managing to dodge, Ratchet stared in disbelief as Knock Out crashed into the doorway, uncaring of the scuff to his plating it caused.

Pouncing once more, this time the red mech managed to once again pin Smokescreen down, now acting much worse than before. Baring his fangs with another snarl, he attempted to bite the blue and yellow mech who screamed out in fear, attempting to kick him off.

But then something hit the red mech off the rookie, something that also jabbed into Knock Out's plating and shocked him into stasis.

Glancing up quickly, Smokescreen smirked. "I thought you hated his prod Ratch" he stated as he pulled himself up, noting that he had picked it from the clutter on the floor quickly.

"Not now Smokescreen" Ratchet rushed over to Knock Out and checked him over, "We need to secure him before he comes to"

* * *

Something was wrong.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell something was wrong.

Grumbling lowly, Predaking moved to the main part of the lab they resided in, overlooking the still developing clones with a slight frown. He may not know a lot about science, but he could see nothing was wrong with the underdeveloped clones...they were fine.

A nagging feeling still assaulted him, so he continued through the lab, feeling a light shudder run through his frame as he went outside the base and gazed into the distance.

_Knock Out_...it had to be something to do with him.

Growling, he transformed and shot up, flying ever closer to the autobot base...he didn't want to confront them, but he felt that Knock Out needed him...

* * *

"What is the problem?" Ultra Magnus asked as he overlooked the monitor, which showed the red mech currently in their brig.

Ratchet stood behind him, still frowning, "He attacked Smokescreen and myself...I do not believe he is as stable as we hoped he would be"

Turning with concern, Magnus locked optics, "And what do you suggest?"

"I could attempt to administer the antidote" Ratchet spoke, a light hope laced into his vocals, "The only problem-"

He was cut off by a loud roar, making everyone in the base freeze.

Turning back to the console, Ultra Magnus looked slightly apprehensive as he spoke. "It would appear we have a visitor"

Moving up to also look, Ratchet's optics widened in fear. "Predaking? _Here_?!" he shook his helm, looking to Ultra Magnus desperately, "What should we do?"

"We will see what it is he desires"

Ultra Magnus left, regardless of Ratchet's thoughts on the plan. He wasn't that surprised to find the beast awaiting him, nor how it roared before transforming to face the other leader. The pair remained in a tense silence as yellow optics glared into the calmer blue ones, both keeping the authoritative stance as they stared.

Straightening slightly, Ultra Magnus was the first who dared to speak. "We were surprised by your appearance Predaking" the blue mech spoke evenly, not showing his emotions to the beast, "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I wish for my _Knock Out_" Predaking growled lowly, not an ounce of politeness present.

"I believe it would be unwise for us to follow that path...he attacked two of his teammates, so is currently confined" Magnus was ready for the beast to attack, but the response came before he could really expect anything.

"Take me to him then"

Optics shuttering quickly in surprise, Magnus overlooked the creature more carefully. "You wish to be _confined_ with him?" raising an optic ridge, he asked carefully "What interest is there for us in doing that?"

Smirking suddenly, the predacon spoke calmly "I can help him control his instincts"

"Evidence?"

Growling at the implication he was lying, Predaking raised his chest plates higher in an intimidating gesture. "He was missing for quite a lengthy period of time, though I doubt he told you the extent of the reasons" he locked optics once again, his glare lightening slightly, "It was not only for his looks, but he was much worse than you could imagine...attacking your crew would be mild in comparison to how bad he once was"

Squaring up with the predacon, Magnus pulled his lips into a thin line. "And you are saying you would be willing to help us?"

"No." Predaking growled lowly, "I am saying I only wish to spare my mate the tortures you inevitably will afflict upon him"

Giving a slight sigh, Magnus came to his decision. "I will allow you to take Knock Out away, but I do not wish for him to return unless he is in control of his predacon instincts"

With a simple nod in affirmation, Ultra Magnus commed Ratchet and told him the orders.

The moments waiting were tense, but eventually, Ratchet came out, followed by Bumblebee and Smokescreen who were hesitantly carrying the still unconscious Knock Out.

After placing him before Predaking, the autobots quickly backed off, all still wary.

"How long will he be gone?" Smokescreen asked quietly.

After a slight sigh, Ratchet shook his helm. "As long as he needs to be youngling". As Predaking scooped Knock Out up gently, Ratchet stepped forward, speaking more sternly. "I believe I have found an antidote to the venom, so if you two do desire to attempt to undo this, I can help"

Predaking barely registered Ratchet, merely grumbling something before turning and walking off with his mate in his arms.

The two younger autobots watched sorrily, while Ultra Magnus seemed indifferent, and Ratchet looked pissed.

"Why'd you let him go sir?" Smokescreen asked the Magnus, clearly upset.

Turning back to the base, the leader sighed lowly. "It seemed to be the best course of action for all of us"

* * *

**More Notes: **And now we begin the sequence of scrap hits the fan ;) This is the beginning of a big thing, so it's not all "_and they all lived happily separated_" or anything...a lot of surprises are due hehehehe XD Tell me what ya think it could be!


End file.
